Treacherous Prophecies
by sheshe21
Summary: Part 2 to Taking Chances. Wes starts to spiral down into hell while Cordy notices the change. As she begins to strip away his reluctance to open up, distractions occur. Unforseen side effect of the potion happen, leaving an opening for disaster to ensue.


**A/N: **_And hello again, fellow Angel fans. Here's part two to Taking Chances. Will have some humor, angst, and some poor Wesley moments. Takes place from where it ended. G/F couple like the show, but with some Fred moments where she wanders if she made the right choice._

**Disclaimer: **_**Forgot to add this disclaimer to Taking Chances. I'll solve the problem by saying this. No, I do not own any rights to the characters in the show Angel. I have never made any money on my fics, nor will I try. All rights are reserved to Joss and Greenwalt. Hopefully, once my career takes off big time, I'll be able to beg the great Joss for at least the right to write a novel on the 'What if's?' of the Angel TV series.... Pfft! Like that would happen! But a girl can dream, can't she?**_

**Treacherous Prophecies**

**Part 2**

Wesley always had certain gifts that has helped him survive over the years. Granted that he didn't have it as fine tuned then as it is now, but he can safely say that his power of perception and observation was working rather well. The minute Lorne had dragged him away from the hotel had the young man immediately in watcher mode. The empath smiled nervously at him when he calmly asked just what was going on. For a panicked moment, he wandered if Lorne had stumbled across his findings on the prophecy he was deciphering. That thought was immediately put to rest when the green demon made a crack on love, muffins, and princesses.

It was irritating to be snatched away from his personal driven mission. After discovering the prophecy, Wesley had spent all night trying to prove that it was wrong, or that he was wrong. He wasn't perfect, so maybe he had misconstrued a phrase in the ancient texts somewhere. He did it once before, after all.

But... nothing had proved otherwise. Waking up at his desk in the hotel, Wesley found himself at a dead end.

Thoughts and a inner argument resumed. Angel loved Connor. He was a champion, a warrior for The Powers That Be. A close friend. No, better then that. He's family. This vampire... man that he had come to admire and respect, has proved numerous times that he could handle walking the thin line of a vampire with a soul. Capable of love and much more. That all concluded that Angel would never harm his own flesh and blood.

And yet, the Watcher in him whispered that Angel may have the heart of a man, but he was still a demon. A creature of the night. Worse, even. He was once, or at least the demon in him was the Scourge of Europe. Committing acts so vile and sickening that it was laughable that this vampire could ever be good. Inherently evil, as some would say. And as a former Watcher, despite the man inside who screamed that he could trust this vampire (in despite of his beige period), he would have to decide what was best for the child.

Guilt swamped Wesley at his inner musings as Lorne introduced him to a demon, elderly couple. As they sat and shared a cup of tea, Wesley aloud his intelligent brain to wander off to grimmer matters.

How he wanted to just go to Angel. Somehow, he just knew that the vampire had the question to the answer he had found. Which is usually the reverse, but apparently, his subconscious thought differently. Maybe, if he just sat down and revealed his findings, then they could find the solution. After all, prophecies tend to be fickle. When one arises, it usually was demolished by the individuals actions.

"So you see, boy, the Skentch demon has to go. Damn no-good-"

"Syd please. The lads really don't want to hear that again. Lord knows I've heard it enough times to recite it from heart, you old coot!"

Mr. Frzylcka nodded toward his matronly wife. "You see what I have to put up with? If you want, I'll pay ya double for getting rid of _this _squatter out of my lair as well!"

"You never had it so good till you married me, Syd."

Wesley shook his head, coming back to where he was at the moment. "Right. I'll schedule in one of my associates to come and take care of the Skentch demon. It shouldn't take long to clear this pest. We'll have it done as soon as possible."

"How about now? I'll take you to my lair-"

"Syd!" the matronly Monica hissed. Her large, pale eyes rolling at her husbands rudeness. "I'm sure the English man is busy! Besides, he doesn't have any weapons or proper clothes to protect himself from the projectile phlegm."

"Oh, right." the demon says gruffly. "Though it pales in comparison to living with this old-"

"Well! I am so glad my friend here has taken up your case." Lorne interrupted, not wanting to hear another argument that turned into cooing love fest from the cute couple. "You can count on this guy. Has a good track record with all things that... squat and shriek."

"Don't forget the projectile phlegm." Monica added. Her saggy cheeks grew tight as she smiled kindly at the young, human man. "You were right about this one, Lorne. He is such a polite, intelligent, trust worthy, young gentleman. I just know he'll make things better."

Wesley looked down at his almost empty tea cup. Yeah, trust worthy might not be the best word to describe him at the moment.

"Whatever. Just make sure the beast doesn't enter my rump room, son. It's my only place of solitude from this one." The demon replied sternly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Wesley pasted a smile on as the meeting concluded. "Of course. It was a pleasure to be doing business with you Mr. and Mrs. Krzylcka. I am pleased that we didn't have to do this over the phone."

The demon took his offered hand and shook it, smiling. "Me too, son. Er.. I mean Mr. Wyndham-Pryce. I prefer a face to face then using that contraption."

After giving Wes the directions to his lair, the four parted ways from the old confines of the demon bar. Wesley and Lorne left in silence. Which was odd. Wesley half expected the green demon to talk up a storm about all the details. That this nosey Host was hiding something was clear as crystal. He didn't need his powers of observation to see that.

"Lorne, why did I need to leave the hotel for this?"

"What?" Lorne asked, giving the human a grin as they entered Wes's vehicle. "Because it's good business. Syd, as you can see, isn't the most tolerable demon on the planet. Harmless as a fly, but as grumpy as a bear. After all, he is over three hundred years old."

"Still," Wesley persisted, starting the car. "It wouldn't have been any harm in doing all of this by phone. Quicker even. That way, I could have had Angel go immediately to get this demon out of the couple's way."

Lorne rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure you would. Like Angel-cake can tear himself away from his little love crumpet."

Wesley, who was about to pull into a busy lane, quickly pressed on the breaks. "Buffy's here?"

"Well, I can see your brakes are in working order." Lorne grumbled. "Good thing I had on the seat belt. A little warning next time-"

"Lorne.."

"No, the one who's name starts with a 'B' isn't the love crumpet. She's no longer the one who has the champ's heart and soul. I'm talking about the one he's been so jealous over when her Pylean champion showed up at the wrong time."

For the first time that day, all thoughts of the damning prophecy disappeared. "Cordelia's here? But she is supposed to be-"

"Com-shucking with Groo in some dark hotel next to the beach? No, sorry to burst your bubble, Wes ol' boy. The princess has realised that she preferred a little more demon in her man."

Lorne watched with amusement as the usual stiff upper lip English man was now speechless. Not that Wesley didn't know about Angel's sudden interest in the seer. He had just hoped that Cordelia never realised her own feelings as well. What with the curse and...

"Do you realise that Angel and Cordelia are alone, in the hotel and possibly confessing their love, if they haven't broke into an argument first."

"So? What's your point?" Lorne shrugged. "I know office romance can be harmful, but we're not talking about no ordinary heated passion over a desk, coconut. This is warrior and seer, a bond that transcends the usual love story. Kye-rumption, baby. You either take it or leave it."

Wesley was beginning to lose his cool. "Yes, I know that Angel and Cordy have feelings that run deeper than a crush. And that's our problem."

"How is it- Oh. You're talking about the curse." Lorne replied. Cordelia and Angel wouldn't do anything as stupid as... Nah! Wesley was just paroniod.

Wesley nodded. "Angel's been through a lot concerning Cordy and the Groosalugg. The man did try to give her a chance at a safer.... relationship. Now, you tell me Cordelia realises that she loves Angel and hasn't run off with the one person who actually had Angel questioning his importance. Consider what could happen when these two confess certain buried emotions, Lorne."

Lorne looked like his green color had dropped to a lighter, sicker shade. "Love is a powerful thing. And what I've seen between the two, it's one powerful, mighty force."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Wesley replied, suddenly pulling out in the lane, speeding past the slow traffic. "The curse is not about sex. It's actually about the vampire experiencing bliss, forgetting who he was and what he has done. Literally wiping all guilt away in a single moment... If hearing it doesn't do anything, then what's to stop all those emotions from expressing themselves in the physical? Angel may be apart of his demon, but he's still a man. A man, who is like the rest of us, with weaknesses."

"You don't actually think that Cordelia would forget about the curse?" Lorne asked, though it sounded like the question was more directed at himself.

Wesley thought about it before voicing his beliefs. "No. Cordy's had more then one encounter with Angelus." Wesley replied. "But with Angel, he's never been... in the right mind when it concerns Cordelia. The combination of that and his possessive vampire nature, well... It creates a dangerous situation. Though I doubt Angel would do anything rash as to put Cordelia or his son in danger purposely. But once he hears those simple words from the one he thought he could never have... Sex won't be an issue to let the beast out of his cage."

Looking down at his hands, Lorne managed to add one more thing. "I guess mentioning that getting everyone out of the hotel was her idea, won't save me from being dismembered."

The car suddenly jerked forward as Wesley passed the speed limit. His eyes now resembling cold icicles. "If we survive this?... No. It won't. There's no Groo to switch your body with another this time."

Lorne gulped. "I was afraid of that."

**A**

The sound of the phone ringing barely registered in the couple's mind. Their brains too caught up in foreplay and slowly getting to know the others body. But, after the tenth ring, even Angel's over two centuries worth of patience was burnt out. Mumbling an apology against Cordelia's hot, eager lips, the vampire answered the annoying invention.

"What?!!!"

"Angel, no talky, more kissing!"

Angel trembled with strain as the vixen nipped his jaw bone. "Wes, is that... Cordy! Ah!"

Cordy briefly removed her lips from his dead pulse point to give him a impish grin. Suddenly, she began to scoot her body down beneath him, leaving a trail of hot kisses and licks. Angel tried to tell her to knock it off, but the sound escaping from his lips was a strangled moan and whimper. Wesley's frantic words just melted away as her lips descended down his hard abs, his navel, then...

Angel let out a womanish yelp, eyes crossing. With a snarl, he yanked his woman up back to his hungry lips, slamming the phone back in its cradle. Cordelia grinned, her anticipation building as a trace of uncertainty laced her excitement. She only had sex once. But Angel did insist that he didn't care. In fact, he loved the idea of this being basically her first time making love. Wilson was just sex, not love.

Angel pulled his lips away, allowing his best friend turned lover to breathe. "Impatient much?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Angel, shut up and kiss me. And no more answering annoying phone calls."

What can he say? He couldn't refuse what his lady has requested, now can he?

**A**

"Isn't he the cutest, Charles?"

Gunn, who was desperately trying not to melt as little Connor grabbed his finger and squeezed, replied, "I guess, if you're into the bald and drooling type."

Fred looked at her boyfriend with a sly grin, rubbing his shiny, bald, head. "Charles, you're bald, and I did catch you drooling over me on the night of the ballet."

Gunn chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they sat together on a park bench, enjoying the warm sun. "True, but at least I make it look sexy."

Fred turned her head, blushing as he winked. Looking down at the little bundle in her arms, she couldn't help but let the dreamy girl inside to fantasize what her and Charles's children would look like. Not that they were at the stage of admitting love or going beyond making out in his truck, her romantic side had a way of causing her mind to wander down past dreams.

"So, what's next for us and Junior?" Gunn asked, grinning as Connor grinned at the couple. Despite what the books said about baby's and gas, he just knew that this kid was really smiling at them.

"Well," Fred began, her eyes turning a shade of lighter brown as she trembled with excitement. "We took Connor to the carnival at the Pier, and he's now enjoying the park... I'd say a walk down the-"

The sound of Gunn's cell phone ringing interrupted the plans for the day. Cursing under his breath, Gunn answered sourly at the intruder on his and his girlfriend's time with the baby.

"Yeah, what now?.... What? Wes, hold up. We don't need to go off on the deep end. Cordy and Angel know the risks. They ain't going to... Oh." Gunn looked down at Fred. "Should I have Fred stay here, just in case?.. I'm on my way."

"What's that all about?"

"Wes just got the news that Cordy's still here and at the hotel with Angel, and that they're hopelessly in love. He's not taking it so well."

"Why?" Fred asked as Gunn stood up. "Angel and Cordy deserve some happiness."

"I know. But he just called the two, and heard something going on the other line, not to mention Angel suddenly hanging up on the boss. Put two and two together, we just might have a Angelus alert."

Fred shook her head, frowning. "Cordelia wouldn't-"

Gunn smiled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I know. Barbie ain't stupid, she knows Angel's limits. I'm just going back to the hotel to ease Wes's mind. You can't blame him for being cautious. It's his job."

"Okay." Fred replied, putting Connor back in the stroller. "I'll just-"

"Um, you and Connor go ahead and finish up with your list of fun. I'll go back to the hotel to meet up with Wes and Lorne. When you're done, go back to my apartment and wait for me there, okay?"

"Charles-"

Gunn tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear. His fingers traced her jaw line as if she was some breakable porcelain doll. "Just... do this for me. Okay? For my peace of mind."

Fred closed her eyes, enjoying his touch. Feeling her resolve melting, she found herself nodding. Gunn leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly. Stepping back, he bent down and gave the baby a soft tickle. "Take care of my girl, Connor. And throw up on the first guy who tries to hit on my woman, ya hear?"

Connor grinned, blowing a raspberry.

**A**

Wesley ignored Lorne as he tried to talk sense to him. He didn't want to hear it. This could be very well the event the prophecy mentioned. The reason why Angel would kill his own son. Angelus is the only reason the vampire would do that. And, it was up to him to stop it.

Ransacking his desk, he found the small medal box that he had hidden against some files. Taking it out, he quickly unlocked it, then took out the tranquiliser gun. He quickly loaded it with a dart, sticking the rest in his coat pocket. Something he bought due to the last time when Angleus made an appearance, thanks to Rebecca's little happy pill. He vowed then that he'll always keep something ready, never to be unprepared again.

"Gunn! Thank The Powers! Will you tell this stubborn boss of yours that he has nothing to worry about?"

Wesley exited his office, looking at his friend, the one who had stolen Fred's heart. Their eyes connected.

"Sorry, Lorne, but I'm with English on this one. Not that I think Cordy would actually do something this stupid, but Angel has been all goo-goo eyed over our girl."

"Glad to see you're on board, Charles." Wesley replied. "Grab yourself a crossbow, just in case."

Gunn nodded, looking none to happy about this whole situation. Grabbing himself the weapon and loading it, he turned and looked upstairs with some trepidation. "You know that Barbie's goin' to kill us if you're wrong."

Wesley slowly nodded, feeling even more frightened of facing her wrath then Angelus's mocking games of Cat and mouse. "If push comes to shove... we'll blame Lorne."

"What?!"

**A**

Passion can be a good thing. A really good thing. And right now, it was mind blowing for Angel. The passion he felt was beyond anything he experienced. It was like both the demon and man were of one mind and one accord. All focus was on her. Cordelia Chase. Best friend and lover.

Unfortunately, what with all the groiny factor taking place, he failed to hear as Wesley and Gunn climbed up the stairs, and over to the door. He never smelled their scent or heard their gasps at the sight of his and Cordy's writhing bodies. Nor did he hear Wes's, 'Good God! My eyes!!' All his attention was on his girl, who suddenly had him on his back. He didn't mind. In fact, he liked letting her take control of their love making. The different position was thrilling for both.

As they reached a fever pitch, everything suddenly stopped. The trembling woman was slumped over his body, unconscious. Angel peeked down her back to see a small tranquiliser dart. His now demonic eyes shifted over to the two, panicked men.

"Damn, English! We're too late!"

Sure, he could get up and kill the two intruding humans and not feel guilty about it. At least, not for a few hours. But, in his lust induced mind, he concluded that once Cordelia woke up from her drugged sleep, she'll hurt them in ways that will make his soulless days child's play.

Reluctantly, he gently pulled the bronzed beauty off of him, and placed the covers over her lucious curves from the sight of the two, frightened men. Wesley was finding it hard to reload the gun.

"Wes! Hurry up and shoot him!"

"I bloody well can't! Oh, hell! I didn't want to see that again!" Wesley screeched as a naked and aroused Angel stood up, crossing his arms.

"Aw, shit! Man, put some clothes on!"

"Cordelia's going to kill you two when she wakes up." Angel replied, all demon visage gone.

Wesley managed to reload the gun, pointing it at Angel while trying not to see anymore of him. Twice was enough, thank you very much. (Talking about when Wesley tried waking Angel in season two during his Darla dreams.)

"Relax, guys. I'm not Angelus. "Angel replied, liking the waves of fear coming from the two. "Though I should torture and kill the both of you for barging in on us."

"Wes, he doesn't seem evil." whispered Gunn. He made sure to avert his eyes as he demanded just what the hell was going on. "How come you ain't evil?"

"It's a long story. And if you'll put your weapons down, I'll try and explain it to you before she wakes up. And believe me, both of you will want to be miles away when she does."

Wesley gulped, looking at Gunn without bothering to hide his fear. "I believe Angel is right. It wouldn't hurt to sit down, and talk about this display of.... Well, talking and running sounds good. What do you think?"

Gunn quickly nodded. "Man, I told you this wasn't a good idea... Is this the time we tell him it's Lorne's fault?

**An hour later...**

Cordelia tried to open her eyes, to get away from the heaviness that threatened to swallow her back up in Dream land. It was so hard not to. But something in the back of her mind told her that time was of the essence. She was supposed to be doing something.... Eyes fluttered, one arm sliding underneath a pillow that had Angel's scent all over it. She grinned. Mmmm, Angel...

Eyes popped open.

"Well, it's about time you woke up, love bunny."

Blurry eyesight soon righted itself. "Lorne?"

"Here, drink this. Tranquilisers can pack a wallop."

She excepted the glass of water, finding herself extremely thirsty. She let a soft sigh to escape after drinking the ice cold water. Handing the empty glass back, she immediately tried to get some answers. "Lorne, why are you here? Where's Angel? Why isn't Angel here naked with me?"

"Whoa, there, princess. Take a chill pill. I'll answer all of your question with just one answer." Lorne assured her. "He's not here naked with you because two very concerned friends were worried about a certain curse and decided to come barging in here to trank the big lug, only to miss... and get you. Totally not my fault, love."

Cordelia sat up, keeping the sheets covering her naked torso. "So... my little love fest was interrupted by Dumb and Dumber... They are _so _dead! So dead, that I'm going to kill them, clone them, then torture and kill their clones! Then repeat the process!"

Lorne gulped as the angry vibes turned dark. Note to self, don't get in between the seer and her manpire during sex. "Now princess, they were only concerned that if you told his Royal Denseness that you loved him, he'll feel perfect bliss. Can you blame them for thinking that? You're an extrodinary woman. Any man or demon would feel the blissness that is you."

Cordelia couldn't help but smile at his compliment. "Well, yeah, since you put it that way... But it isn't going to save them from the biggest ass kicking of their lives."

"Don't blame ya on that one, Cordelicious." Lorne winked. "Despite what they deserve, just think about that little secret you kept from us. The one where you manage to get a potion that will anchor a certain soul to yours during skin on skin contact."

Cordliea snorted, then looked contrite. "My mind was a little preoccupied with 'does he or doesn't he' thoughts. Besides, I was going to give him the potion if he loved me or not. As long as he was happy, I'm happy. As it turns out, he does totally love me, which leads us to... you know. The groiny part."

"And that's one of the reasons why we all love you, hon. The part of you being self sacrificing for the vamp of your dreams, not the groiny part. I'm just tickled pink that not only the two of you finally admitted the big love, but also getting to ease that sexual tension. It was suffocating at times."

The door opened, and entered the object of their conversation. Cordelia felt the butterflies in her stomach turn to huge Monster Trucks. Dressed, undressed, her manpire looked good enough to eat!

"Thanks for sitting with her, Lorne." Angel replied, never taking his eyes off of the brunette, tangled in his sheets and still very naked.

"My pleasure, champ. I assume the lecture from the boss is over?"

"Pfft! I hope you didn't let Mr. and Mrs. Nosey try and put the guilt trip on you when they deserve a kick in the ass!"

Angel grinned. "Of course not. I gave the information to Wes, who called up your contact about the potion. It all seams legite."

"Well duh," Cordy replied, rolling her eyes. "We were already in bliss heaven once the clothes were off."

"Sooner for me." Angel replied, his voice turning husky. "Can you wait to kill the two till after we finish what we started?"

"And that's my cue." Lorne replied. Just because he could sense the sexual vibes all this time didn't mean he wanted the full show. "I'll just-"

Lorne almost lost his balance as the vampire shoved him out of the suite. Making sure that Angel didn't wrinkle his expensive silk jacket, the green demon shook his head as he looked at the door. "Sheesh! Love birds are always the horniest."

Grumbling, the green demon left the two to their frisky business. The stipulation of the potion was for them to be groiny each time he takes a sip. If they at least didn't make with the animal passion, then they might as well throw out the rest of the potion. Every drop has to be taken with... well, during the Com-shuck festivities. And since over an hour was wasted because of Wes and Gunn, Lorne thought it best to just go and listen to their nervous banter. He chuckled when Gunn stopped pacing, looking up and sighing when seeing it was just him and not a certain seer.

"Is she awake?" Gunn asked, trying to act casual. Fred, who had returned as soon as Gunn gave her the clear, smirked. Whatever Cordy had to dish on them, they most certainly deserved it... As long as she leaves Charles's manly parts intact, that is.

"Yup. That demon half the Powers gave her helped speed up the process. Lucky for Angel, not so much for the two of you."

"Hey, Wes had a legitimate reason to be all wiggy ." Gunn retorted.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Gunn, you were just as _wiggy _of what could happen as much as I was." Wesley replied from his office, putting away the file on this new development.

"Yeah, well... Who wouldn't be afraid of Barbie? Remember that time when she made that big ol' Snozell demon cry after he puked on her shoes? Man, if she gets that upset over a pair of high heels, what would she do because.... So, does anyone want to go to Vegas?" Gunn asked nervously.

"Excuse me, is this Angel's Investigations?"

Wesley left the safe confines of his office, spotting a beautiful woman in her thirties. Tears trailed down her mocha light skin as her brown eyes met his. Yet again, Wesley pushed aside all issues dealing with the prophecy and Angel. Duty was calling.

"Plans for Vegas are cancelled." He announced. "Yes, this is Angel Investigations. I'm Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, and these are my associates, Charles Gunn and Winifred Burkle."

Fred smiled from her position next to Connor's bassinet as Gunn went and greeted the short haired woman. Lorne, thankfully, had managed to escape quietly back upstairs.

"My name's Aubrey. And... Oh God!"

Wesley and Fred were instantly by the trembling woman's side, walking her to the orange couch. Wesley asked for Fred to make Tea while Gunn went and grabbed the usual questionnaire page for the clients. Nobody bothered to go interrupt Angel and Cordelia yet.

"Shh." Wesley whispered, wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman.

"They killed my baby!"

Wesley's eyes turned to the blue, bassinet where a sleeping Connor laid safely. "Who did?"

The woman sank her face deeper into his chest, obviously in distress and anguish. "Not a who, a what... Your add said you handle the.. paranormal cases. I think mine qualifies."

Gunn sat in the opposite sofa, mouthing his question on disturbing Angel and Cordy yet again. Wesley's earlier anger at the pair returned.

FLASHBACK

_"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" _

_The vampire's cool exterior didn't faze the ex watcher. Despite his misgivings concerning the unavoidable confrontation between him, Gunn, and the brunette slumbering upstairs, his anger at their stupidity in risking all of their lives was overriding the fear for the moment._

_"Making love to my seer. Problem?"_

_Gunn, who was standing beside Wesley who was sitting in his boss's chair behind the desk, looked just as angry and betrayed. "Problem? Besides you using Cordy for your own twisted, vamp, jollies? I'd say hell yes we have a problem!"_

_Wesley seethed as his former boss seemed so relaxed. Of course he knew that the vampire was nothing but calm. But frankly, he didn't give a damn if the vampire was angry for their intrusion. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now!_

_"I love her. I would never use her in any shape or form." came his reply. His almost pitch black eyes never left Gunn's who eventually squirmed from what he saw there. "If you two can cut the righteous crap, I'll tell you just what happened today."_

_Gunn grimaced. "I think we got a pretty clear picture-"_

_"Charles." Wesley hushed softly, never taking his blue eyes off of Angel. Gunn sighed, leaning back against the bookcase as Angel began to explain about Cordelia, him, and the potion._

_When finished, Wesley couldn't help but feel foolish for not thinking up of this idea in the first place. Though, he had a few points to make of his own on certain things they over looked._

_"How can you know that this elixir works at all?"_

_"Do I look evil to you?" Angel snorted, sounding just a tad bit too much like Cordelia. "I felt bliss the moment she told me to kiss-"_

_"Please, man! I really don't want to go there again." Gunn interrupted. After all, he considered the hot brunette as a sister, not someones lover. It just wasn't right._

_"Okay, granted that you're still in souled," Wesley began, preparing to let his concerns known. "And that sex is a stipulation for the potion. Have you considered what would happen if you didn't complete the action in the two hour frame? Or about this bond? If your soul comes fully tied to hers, then what about the demon? Doesn't that mean he has access to her soul as well, or her mind? Having a bond like that just doesn't link the souls, Angel, it links everything. For eternity. If you die, what will happen to her?"_

_The English man cursed, taking off his glasses. "There can be many draw backs to this. If she dies-"_

_"If either one of us dies while the other one still is alive, then the bond will be broken. The curse won't suddenly kick in and take my soul away. It'll just be set back into place, happiness clause and all." Angel sighed. "But the other stuff, I guess I.. we didn't think much about."_

_"Well, I suggest we get right on it." Wesley replied, picking up the phone. "I'll phone Madam Anita while you sing for Lorne."_

_After Lorne confirmed that Angel's soul was looking pretty anchored for the time being, Wesley received some reassuring news, added to some study he did on potions that involved any kind of bonding of souls. Well, as reassuring as the knowledge of a unknown potion can provide. _

_The bond would be strong, and the possibility of Cordy being tapped in by Angel's demon was there. But as far as missing the sex in the time period the potion gives them, all that would be lost is the money Cordy put into it. The potion can only continue to work if Angel and Cordelia become one flesh, as the demon brother Madam put it. And once Angel drinks the last drop, the spell and magical herbs would run its course and officially make them soul mates... Literally. _

_"I am not pleased with the both of you.. You should have waited to talk to me. Let me research this further to be safe."_

_"It wasn't her fault, Wesley. I'm the one who decided not to wait." Angel replied leaning against the stair case. "And just that we are clear, what's happening between me and Cordy is our business. There is no third party included in that."_

_"Not when it concerns the lives of-"_

_"Hey everyone!" Fred breezed in, pushing the baby stroller inside. Her brown eyes danced merrily when she saw the dark vampire. "Angel! I'm just so happy for you and Cordy! I told you that there was Kye-rumption and Moira between you two."_

_Angel smiled. "That you did, Fred. Glad to see at least one person glad about us."_

_Oblivious to the tension in the air, the bubbly Texan unbuckled Connor from his stroller, cooing to the giggling baby. "Where's Cordy?"_

_Gunn coughed, looking away while Wes found a interesting spot on the wall to stare at. Angel shrugged, hiding his glee as he went to release Fred's wrath on the two men. "Gunn and Wesley shot her."_

**A**

Wesley mouthed 'Wait', glancing at the clock. For now, it seemed that this wasn't something that needed either of their assistance. So, both he and Gunn waited patiently, letting the woman cry. It would be no use getting any answers form her while she was in this state. By the time the tea was ready and served, Aubrey seemed more collected and open to questions.

"Thank you." She said to Fred, leaning back as she took the cup of tea. After taking a few sips, she sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just been the worst week of my life."

"Take your time." Gunn replied.

Aubrey smiled at him, touching her pendent on her necklace. "Thank you, Mr. Gunn. If you don't mind me asking, but I couldn't help but notice that neither of you are Angel. Is it just a name of your agency, or is there really an Angel to talk too?"

"He's... preoccupied, for the moment. We'll be seeing him and our Senior Associate soon. Isn't that right, Charles?"

Gunn arched an eyebrow, prepared to say 'Hell no!'. But since he doubted the chick wanted to know about what the Angel and the Senior Associate were doing right this minute, he'd play along and refuse in a subtle way.

"Wes is right, we'll see them as soon as Fred goes and tells a friend of ours that we have company. Right babe?"

Fred, who was watching Wesley show a sweet, manly, comforting side, didn't hear her boyfriend's attempt to pass off the duty to her. "Hmm?"

"You know, go tell our friend to ask him to contact Angel and Cordelia." Gunn replied, hoping that she got the picture. He wasn't leaving the scary task to his girl to see if the hot and heavy love birds were done yet. No, that honor could go to Lorne. The guy who knew that the two were in love all along.

"Oh! Sure. Maybe he can... see if they're done with... the other case... upstairs. Bye!"

Wesley smiled as the woman looked at the willowy brunette run upstairs as if Satan himself was after her. "Would you like more sugar for your tea?"

**A**

"She's been gone a long time." Justine said as she carved the tip of her stake to a sharper point. "I told you that I didn't think she was ready for this."

Holtz shook his head, smiling slightly at the red head. She really was just as paranoid as he was. Well, paranoid was a strong word. More like untrusting as a wounded animal. Like him.

"Aubrey wouldn't have volunteered for the mission if she wasn't ready." Holtz replied, his smile now gone. "You've helped train her well in doing battle, Justine. Have a little faith."

"It's not her safety I'm worried about." Justine retorted harshly, her grip on the stake tightening with every word. "If they see through her act, then it will be just a matter of time before the vamp and his human pets come for us. She'll be singing like a canary before the vamp gets ready to torture her."

"That's a big if. Aubrey has not forgotten what happened to her son. If you think about it, she has even a bigger grudge against those demons then you."

Justine stilled her movements, then continued sharpening her wooden stake. Holtz inwardly smiled now. His little insults and _lessons _were needed concerning his apprentice. Her hate, anger, sadness, and pain has been a great teaching tool in molding this lost woman. While most Masters would reward their pupils with warm praises, he chose the harder road least taken by righteous men. Manipulating the emotions to suit his own pursuit of justice has proven to be the only proper way in teaching Justine the facts in this dismal, harsh, cruel world. If he didn't, she would be dead by now, still attempting to kill every vampire she met with her limited skills.

"I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anybody."

"I trust you." Came the almost inaudible words.

Holtz tensed as he watched his team train with a live vampire. Somewhere deep inside, the once righteous, kind, strong man cried at those softly spoken words. He can't be trusted. Didn't he teach her that? Didn't she know that he would kill her if needed to make his sworn enemy pay? The darkness that he allowed in his life after losing everything that mattered to him was proof enough that he wasn't worthy of her trust.

"If she doesn't call within the hour, we'll presume she's dead and that the mission was a complete failure. You'll order everyone to pack up and leave to our second safe house." Holtz said in a tone that wouldn't allow any argument.

Justine's shoulders sagged. She didn't know what she was hoping for. It wasn't like she was worthy of his love or respect. Looking away, she continued to sharpen her stake, trying to ignore her heartache for something that could never be. Call it hero worship or love, it didn't matter. All she now knew is him. Her world. Her reason to carry on day in and day out.

**A**

Cordelia sighed with contentment. Never has she felt so blissful, content, and happy. Giddy as a school girl didn't cover it, yet it was the only thing she could think of.... Her mind was too... Wow.... No thoughts.... Weird.

"That was... Mmmm."

She felt a thrill pass through her when her lover chuckled, his chest rumbling in a attractive masculine way. She snuggled deeper into his chest as his arm tightened its hold on her. Legs entwined, her body tucked snugly up to the side of his hard, cool one, the lovers laid there basking in the wonderful after glow of consummating their relationship.

"I agree."

Cordy traced the planes of his chest, marveling at the stark contrast of his pale skin against her dark tanned flesh. So very different, yet somehow they complimented each other. Not just their outer looks either. Their personalities were completely different. Something that before took both of them awhile to get used to.

"So, how was it?"

Cordy humphed, though clearly smiling as she looked up to look at his smiling, brown eyes. "You're a Narcissist, you know that?"

"Come on. Stroke a manpire's ego."

"Well, let me see. It was good in that eye-rolling, screaming, earth moving kind of way. That enough ego strokin' for ya, big guy?"

The rakish grin made her melt in a puddle of Cordelia goo. "Well, I wouldn't mind a little more _stroking, _sweetheart._"_

Cordelia attempted rolling her eyes, but couldn't do it since her body practically hummed for more Angel. Amazing how her on switch could be so easily flipped by anything he said. Gone was her suave days as the boy slayer. Now, she felt like the student in the seduction class and Angel the teacher.

She eagerly captured his lips with her own, lost in the taste that was all Angel. She crawled on top of his body, eagerly touching every inch of his chest and abs. Gone was her earlier shyness. Angel cured that when he told her that she was the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on. Nothing like flattery to get her self confidence to boost enough where she branched out in the area of sexual relations. Never had experience in pleasing another guy. Christopher Wilson had all the control that night.

Angel growled low in his throat, and some how, she knew it wasn't his pleased growl. She froze, immediatly sitting up. Angel tried to bring her head back down, but she wasn't having any of that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just hear Lorne and Fred outside the door. Forget about it. Let's just-"

"Angel." Cordy insisted, pushing his hands back on the bed. Angel smirked, which nearly had her giving in. "As much as I want to continue this, I really don't want a repeat of earlier."

Now that he glared at her, she knew that it was safe to release his wrists.

"Cordelia, I told you that there would be no repeat of earlier. Everyone knows what we are doing and that we-"

"Everyone knows!!"

"What?"

Cordy quickly crawled off, quickly getting back under the sheets. "Angel, you just told me that everyone knows. As in knowing that we're.... we're... you know!!"

Angel turned and laid on his side, his face propped on one hand. "Cor, it's just hitting you now that our friends know?"

"Well... yeah. No.... Doesn't it make you feel kinda... dirty that all our friends know exactly what we've been doing?"

"No. Dirty can be fun." Angel replied, his free hand snaking up her legs under the sheets. "In fact, dirty can be completely erotic."

Cordelia blushed as her heart began to flutter with anticipation. What was her point again?... Oh, her... Crap! She can't concentrate when he's doing _that_!

"Are we the main topic with Fred and Lorne?"

Angel's hand stopped. Cordy took the opportunity of his distraction to remove his hand. "Cordy, forget about-"

She wanted to kiss that pouty lip when he realised that she wasn't going to be satisfied till her curiosity was cured. She really was a lucky girl.

"Yes. They're discussing us and who's going in here to interrupt our love making. So why don't we get right back down to the lovemaking so we don't disappoint?"

Cordy leaned back down on her back, pulling the sheet down low enough so he could get a good look at her breasts. She smiled with satisfaction at the glazed look in his eyes.

"I would agree, handsome, but wouldn't it be better to know what they would risk my wrath of interrupting us again?"

Angel nodded, then growled when she covered herself with the sheets again. She knew it was playing dirty to use her body like that, but since she loved the guy and he had an advantage in everything sexual, she had to play to her strengths.

"Fred's trying to get Lorne to get us downstairs.... He's afraid I'll rip him to pieces and or that you'll think up something worse to do with him... Why is our family more afraid of you then me?"

Cordy arched her eyebrow. "I'm Cordelia Chase. You of all people should know why I make evil scum quake, not to mention the scoobies or even your Slayer-Ex tremble when I get cranky."

Angle gulped, partly from fear, the other for finding that hot. "Forgive me, my queen. I had a moment of complete denseness there."

Cordy leaned over and brushed her lips against his. "I know. You're a dork."

"Hey, I'm not a dork!"

"Oh, you're so a dork. But, you're my dork."

Cordy grinned when his frown turned upside down. "Oh."

"So, is there any danger of them coming in and interrupting?"

"Um... Damn. Yeah, there is. We might be needed downstairs. I hear another heart beat."

Cordelia stopped kissing his neck, quickly moving away with bright eyes. "We must got a case!"

Angel groaned. To his girl, only two things would drag her away from his arms. One, a vision, which she isn't having. Two, a costumer. Costumer equals work, work equals paycheck, and paycheck equals shoes. The woman was obsessed with shoes.

"Well, time for us to get back to real life."

"Cordelia-"

"Angel," she interrupted as she left the warm confines of the bed. "I may not have had a vision about our new client, but that doesn't mean that they're not one of the hopeless. It's our job, champ."

Angel reluctantly stood up also, crossing his arms across his chest. "Alright, you're right. But we are going to have lots of sex for the full two hours tonight."

Cordelia's eyes traveled down his naked body, licking her full lips. "My thoughts exactly."

**A**

"Sweet Pea, I'm tellin' ya, you would be better received then me."

"Lorne, it isn't polite to pass this off to someone who's been through so much."

Lorne crossed his arms as Fred mimicked his actions. "I was born in a sorta-coulda been hell dimension where no music existed."

"I was a cow slave there for one year, then lived in a cave on the run for four more years."

"Well, my mother was a over bearing, He-Man demonness who always claimed that she should have eaten me instead of my twin brother."

"I was taken from this dimension and forced to suddenly be in a dimension where monsters were actually real. As someone from a place where she never saw a demon in her life, I had to get used to the idea pretty quickly once I was there."

"Please honey, try being forced to go throw yourself in the Sacrificial canyons because you refused to go hunting, learn the skills of being some high and mighty warrior and decided to stay behind and serenade the female population with my softly, spoken, poetic words."

"At least you got out before becoming some crazy, wall writing, formula person. I had to wait five years as a cow on the run before Angel and everyone came and stumbled upon me."

"I..." Lorne stumbled through his words, now realizing with a knot in his gut that he could lose this 'I-deserve-more-pity-then-you' contest. "I, uh... I... I was tortured for coming back to Pylea, bringing with me three cows who caused quite a ruckus, then had my head cut off so those priests could make a point to Cordelia. Meanwhile, my mother threw my body on the lice heap for safe keepings."

Of course, it was actually better then if she threw his body on the maggot heap. But Fred didn't need to know that bit of information.

Fred smirked, and leaned in as she prepared to deliver the killing blow. "My head was going to be cut off, in which I would die from since I am a human. Not everyone can still talk and be considered alive when their heads are detached from their body."

"Yeah, but Angel-"

"Then, I had to lure Angel in his green beasty state to my hide away cave with the blood of a Plrtzzyl beast, covering my itty, bitty, defenseless hand. And then-"

"Okay! You win." Lorne grumbled as Fred smiled sweetly up at him. How can he say no to that adorable face? "Just make sure that you hide my body after Angel tears my head off, and put it on a bed with silk sheets."

"Don't be so dramatic." Fred replied, pushing him towards the door that would spell his doom.

Maybe the two will remember that he was totally supportive of their love, unlike certain two, human men. Just because he was a lover of the entire human race, didn't mean he wouldn't give them the smack down if he became the one who Angel-face and the luscious princess decide to rip a new one.

His left butt cheek throbbing from how hard his heart was beating, Lorne raised a shaking hand to knock. The door flung open before his green flesh could meet the wooden surface of the door.

"So much for the sex after glow." Cordelia grumbled, giving Lorne what Angel had so conviently nicknamed the 'Chase Death Ray Glare'. "Angel will be down in a minute, after I go first and act like I just haven't had the most mind blowing sex in my short life."

"Heh. Guess your demon senses has increased in the hearing department."

"No, Angel was the one who overheard yours and Fred's little spat. Now, let's go. We got a case to solve."

Lorne sighed with relief that his head wasn't going to be torn off his body. So very grateful!

Tossing Fred a blushing smile, Cordelia walked confidently toward the stair case. After Angel had told her about the two frady cats outside the door, not to mention that he just now noticed another heartbeat in the hotel, Cordelia had managed to convince Angel that they couldn't go for another round of love making. They, after all, have a mission.

So, both reluctantly got up, and got dressed. Cordy, who tried wiping the sweat away with some wash cloths, had to dress in a hurry because of the heated glances Angel kept sending her way. They did at least have twenty minutes left... Or was it five?

Taking a deep breath, Cordelia squared her shoulders, praying that her quick brush through the hair and reapplied lipstick would at least let her look not so... ravished. And hopefully, nobody would notice her slight limp. Her vampire was one heck of a enthusiastic lover... Mmm, naughty thoughts need to stop. Or else she would say to hell with it and go jump Angel's bones... again!!

All lustful thoughts were put to death when she saw the tear stained face of their new client. Cordelia introduced herself, and sat across from the distraught woman.

"Angel's almost done with a business call." Cordelia explained with a encouraging smile. Gunn handed the questionnaire to Cordelia, who quickly excepted it. "I see that the boss hasn't pressed you yet on the details. If.. if you can't handle giving any details right now, that will be alright. Just take your time."

Aubrey nodded, fingering her necklace. Being a jewelery lover, Cordelia of course noticed it. "That's a beautiful necklace."

"Thanks. It was a gift from my son, before..."

Cordelia nodded, peeking at the information they did get. Apparently, she just lost her son to some demon. The seer's eyes grew misty, looking at the bassinet. God, she could only imagine what that would feel like. It made her blood turn cold just trying to.

"Sorry for the hold up." Angel announced, drawing everyone's attention. Cordelia noticed the way Aubrey clutched her necklace almost violently.

"But I had some business that needed tending to."

Connor's cry haulted any more cordial greetings. Angel quickly was at his son's bassinet, lifting him up and soothing him lovingly. Aubrey watched the two of them, not able to hide quite some of her shock.

"Sorry. It's his feeding time." Angel apologised as Fred grabbed the remaining bottle from the diaper bag, handing it to the proud father.

"We were just about to hear Aubrey's story." Wesley replied as some of his early fears of what he had translated creep-ed back in to play. "Fred, would you mind feeding Connor so Angel could hear what Aubrey has to say?"

"Sure."

Angel couldn't help the feeling that Wesley didn't want him to hold his own son. But the vampire quickly dismissed the idea as soon as it popped inside his head. Handing his son over to the more then capable Winifred Burkle who took a seat by the bassinet, Angel joined Cordelia and Gunn on the couch, listening as Aubrey told her tale of woe.

"Last Monday night, my son Timothy snuck out of the house. He loved to go to the pier." Aubrey smiled bitterly. "He loved the lights of the Ferris wheel there."

Angel's eyes searched out Fred, feeding his son. It was a story he heard a lot of. Teenagers and happy families who went to the pier a little too late at night, finding death and horrors that were not supposed to exist. It made him now rethink his earlier thoughts on taking Connor there one night, to see all the lights."

"So, I went after him. I searched the pier, the arcade - nothing. So... I sat up all night and waited for him to come home."

"When did he return home? Right before dawn?" Angel asked.

Cordelia was busy quickly scribbling away as Aubrey slowly nodded. "Yeah. But his face was... There was something wrong with his face - and - he was so angry. He was calling me names, and pounding on the door, and screaming at me to let him in."

Aubrey shifted, still fingering the pendent on her chain. Her voice cracked with deep emotion as she continued. "It scared me. I was afraid of my own son... Then he just... went up in flames."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, letting the story sink in. It was hard to put aside personal feelings, especially since it struck a chord with them all. Though this world had its beauty and charms, darkness still lurked underneath. Threatening to snatch the innocent children and all who came near it.

"If you'd let him in, he would have killed you."

Aubrey looked at Wes with denial. "At least he'd still be alive."

"No. What you saw wasn't your little boy." said Cordelia.

"Cordelia's right. What came to your door wasn't him. It may have looked like your son and acted like your son, but it wasn't him. " Gunn agreed gently.

"Maybe I could have found a way to turn him back."

"When somebody becomes a vampire, there is no turning back." Angel missed Wesley's look as he continued on with the truth. "No matter how much you want to believe there is some part of him you can save, all that's left is an evil thing."

Aubrey noticed Cordelia's hand set the pen down, and then entwine hers with his. She angled her necklace toward them, catching the loving, unspoken message between them.

Wes looks down at his hands, Angel's words hitting close to home. It was strange to hear those words from one who was once a evil thing. Who still had that evil thing inside, battling for supremacy with the man, the champion. Looking back up at the greiving mother, he was now more then ready to get the ball rolling so he could check up on some things, other then the suffocating prophecy.

"You say your son went to the pier that night?" Aubrey nods her head. "Gunn, why don't you do a little recon while it's still light out."

"I can go gear up and take care of it."

Wesley briefly considered it, then dismissed it. "No. If there is a nest at the pier, we go as a group. Strictly reconnaissance."

Gunn shrugged. "Okay. Fred and I will check it out."

Not exactly what he wanted. He wouldn't want Fred to be in any sort of danger, though that is a given since the first step she took in the hotel, other then Pylea. But, Wesley knew that she was safe with Gunn during the day light hours.

Cordelia stood up and traded the information sheet off with Fred for baby Connor. Both Wesley and the wolf in sheeps clothing watched the seer as she held the feeding child in her arms. Angel joined her side, whispered something in her ear. Cordy nodded, then shared a loving, chaste kiss with the vampire. As Cordelia took the baby upstairs so she could give Lorne the info and the news of possibly baby sitting duty because of the case, Angel went and joined Wesley as he jotted down her cell number. Aubrey looked straight at Angel, eyes cold, hard, and hateful.

"If I could have found that thing myself, I would have killed it with my bare hands. It made me afraid of my own little boy... I don't understand any of this. I don't know what to do."

"Go home. Call a loved one or friend to stay with you. We'll call with updates." Wesley replied. Aubrey nodded, standing up and thanking them for their help.

After she left, Wesley went back to his office, seeking solitude as he went to brood over the day. Angel followed him, watching his friend's tired movements.

"What would you have me to do?"

"Since there isn't much you can do doing the day light hours, maybe you can take the sewers and see if any word is out on a thirteen year old boy being sired. I doubt you'll find anything, but considering his age and how it isn't usually done..."

"Sure." Angel excepted without argument. He turned, then froze. Something was wrong with Wesley. Sure, earlier, he truthfully wouldn't be able to say for sure, just that he was tired from his none stop research on his son and the birth. But now, after his _talk _with Cordy, he could finally pull back and notice certain things that have slipped by.

"Wes, are you sure you're..."

"What?"

"Not... researching too hard?"

Wesley didn't answer. Angel further clarified himself the best he could. Words wasn't his strong point, after all.

"I mean, I appreciate what you're doing... for Connor. But maybe you should take a break... Get some fresh air."

There was a hint of a sad smile on his old friend's face as he answered him. "It has been tiring the past day.. or two. Sometimes I get a little too preoccupied with the subject of my research. But don't worry, I'm fine. Once all of this is over, I'll get some sleep."

Angel smiled, though he still felt he was missing something. A piece of the puzzle. "You're a good friend."

Wesley sagged back in his seat when Angel finally left. His hands went up and covered his face, his mental strain combined with guilt becoming harder to bare. Again, he missed an opportunity to tell Angel about this possible prophecy. But he let it slip by. Torn between two worlds was starting to have its tole on his mind and body. To dare face the question, or to go to the one who will possibly slip back into the evil thing he described today?

Coffee. He needed coffee. Sleep was something he couldn't afford. And he really didn't want to have another nightmare of watching Angel feed from his son. Taking out his Rolodex, he began to go through names that dealt with the mystical and of prophecies.

Cordelia, who was watching her friend silently through the window, was now definitely noticing Wes's appearance and body language. He seemed driven, antsy, and apparently trying to carry the grunge look. Wasn't Wesley wearing that outfit yesterday?... She personally wouldn't know, which being a diva in appearances, it would be something that she definitely would have noticed. But, yesterday was a day of living in denial with Groo. All her mind was on was of course sex.

Maybe she should have that talk with him now. The poor guy was just so... un Wesley. What happened to Mr. Bright-Eyed-And-Perky? In all of her memories with Wes, she can't point out a single time when he seemed so depressed. Sure, during the time of their abandonment with Angel, all of them were hurting. But at least he seemed to hide his pain and especially made sure his appearance was just as proper as always.

Part of the answer to the riddle was currently sharing the typical girl in love look with the handsome, strong Charles Gunn. Cordy smiled at the scene, then grimaced. God, was she like that with Angel? All... kissey face and baby cooing talk?

Giggling at the way Gunn stumbled over himself to get a giggle and smile out of the Texan, Cordy had to admit that maybe they did make sense. Opposites attract, after all. Though she inwardly pondered if this was love, or just a passing fancy. But seeing the way Gunn worshiped Fred with his own soulful brown eyes, she highly doubt it.

Turning her pensive gaze back on the heart broken man in the office, she wandered if Wes had already gave his heart to Fred completely, and now had to play the supportive friend and boss? Angel did that. For her. That left one question. Will Wes survive this heart break since it was his best friend who got the girl?

**A**

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce heads the staff at Angel Investigations. Doles out assignments, specializes in reference and research." Aubrey spoke as she used a pointer to point out the picture of Wes. All over the board was taped pictures of all the members of the A. I, team. (Excluding Lorne.)

Holtz and all those gathered around him listened intently to their spy as she moved on to the next picture.

"This woman nicknamed Fred appears to be the resident science expert. It's unclear whether she is a fighter. And, we have here Charles Gunn: big, very strong, could be a formidable opponent. Though he seems to be a bit impulsive. We may be able to use that in the future."

"And what of this young lady? The one holding Angelus's hand." Holtz asked. The picture showed the couple sitting close together, hands entwined while sharing a soft, gentle, loving gaze.

"Her name is Cordelia Chase, a Senior Staff member. She seems to be the secretary of the business. She appears to be human, though I didn't get much of a chance to interact with her as much. But as you can see," Aubrey pauses as she points to two other pictures. One of Cordelia holding the baby close, the other where Angel has his hand on Connor's head while giving the brunette a gentle kiss. "She and the vampire are apparently acquainted with one another on a more deeper, intimate level. As with Fred, it's unclear if she would pose a threat in battle or not. All in all, if this vampire actually cares for her, then that relationship will come in handy for us."

"Please," sneer Justine with disgust. "He may be a vampire with a soul, but that doesn't change his nature or his past. Even in the records that gives the dirty details on him and his dead bitch, he never loved her. In fact, he's tried to exchange her and another vamp-"

"He's different then he was during his soulless days." Holtz interrupted, his voice cold and unfeeling at the same time. "It is true that he never loved Darla. But now, with this gypsy curse, he's capable of some feelings... Good work, Aubrey. Because of you, we now have a greater insight in the group's dynamics."

Aubrey's usually solemn face broke into a please grin. "Thanks boss."

Standing up, Holtz led Aubrey to the corner. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, but what do you think of this Wyndham-Pryce fellow?"

"Um," Aubrey pursed her full lips as she thought. "He's loyal... Smart, but wouldn't be the leader of the business if he couldn't hold his own in a fight. But judging from what I saw today, he hasn't had much sleep. Seems to be haunted by something."

"How was he towards you?"

Aubrey blinked with surprise. "He was very... comforting. Polite even. Why do you ask?"

"He may be the starting point in breaking apart the vampire's team. He might even need someone who's a great listener, someone to talk to about what is troubling him."

Aubrey looked away. "You mean someone like me."

"My dear, I'm not asking you to bed him, just get to know him, find out what is the weak spot. I've a feeling that he may be some what... sympathetic to our cause."

Aubrey nodded. "I can drop by later today."

"Wait till he calls. Then see what you can learn from him."

"Sure thing, boss."

Holtz gave her a pleased look. "Now go and rest. Let us know when Mr. Wyndham-Pryce calls you."

After Aubrey left, Justine quickly joined his side. "Seems you're right about her. At least, for the time being, luck seems to be on our side."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I prefer to rely on myself, and let God do as he will... Time for more training for the two newcomers."

Justine nodded, turning around to round up the two young youths. The rest of the crew busied themselves to either exercising, or watching the show between the two young men and the chained up vampire. After making sure that the men were set with the angry vamp, Justine walks up to the board, looking at each photograph. She's amazed at how calm the humans were, so casual around this once feared vampire.

Her keen eyes settled on the one of Cordy, little Connor, and Angel. As much as she denied it at first, willing to believe that the woman was nothing more then a willing whore, (dressed the part with the short leather skirt and sexy blouse) she now began to doubt. That kiss reminded her of her parents, always sharing a kiss during some family moment. It also reminded her of her twin sister and her fiancee. No mistake about it, that kiss was full of emotion, and... maybe... love.

Sensing Holtz approaching, she voiced her inner thoughts. "I don't understand. How can these people work for a vampire."

"I once made a pact with a demon."

Justine turns, shaking her head. "So you could get to Angelus. So you could kill a vampire."

Holtz nodded, looking over the papers and plans on the desk. "I'm sure they believe their reasons are good, how ever misguided. Things aren't always black and white, Justine, good and evil."

"What about Angelus? Or this woman who I bet willingly shares his bed?"

"He's evil. As for the woman, she may or may not know the risks of being a vampire's concubine. She may even love him, as the picture suggests. She'll prove to be an asset of ours if it comes down to a stand off. Unlike Darla, I doubt he would sacrifice her to save his own dead flesh."

Justine hears the cry of the men as the vampire attacks, the anchor of the chains becoming loose. While Holtz sits back and watches, Justine jumps in the fray and engages the frantic, hungry vampire. Though no where near a slayer and their strength, Justine proves to be most dangerous opponent. After the short fight, she manages to knock it to the floor. She turns to take the sword from a stand and rams it through the vampire's torso, pining it to the floor.

"Chains would be good now."

Some of the men spring into action, chaining the now cowering vampire back up. Justine pulls the sword free, almost grinning at the vamps gasp of pain. She backs away, and looks at her teacher. She feels a self worth satisfaction when Holtz actually smiles at her.

"I knew you were meant for this." He then turns back to the papers. "We need to get moving soon. Events are happening even quicker then I could have hoped."

"Thank God. I was starting to get bored."

Holtz turned around just as Sahjhan materializes out of the shivering air behind them. The demon's over six foot height towers over the shorter, English man, his pale, wrinkly scarred face set in a scowl. Justine gasps, immediately taking action. Her sword is true as it strikes the time traveling demon, where his neck was. It was a sure action that would have decapitated the demon instantly. But the blade passed right through him, startling those watching.

Sahjhan smirks at the sputtering red head, flipping a long strand of brunette hair over his broad shoulder. "You know, my barber has the same problem with his scissors - hence the bad haircut."

Justine looks at Holtz, then back to the demon.

"Love the whole chained, un-dead look you got going on. Really sets off your fern."

"You can stand down, Justine. It's only Sahjhan." Holtz quickly dismissed with a nonchalant nod.

Sahjhan pale, white eyes narrowed. "_Only _Sahjhan? See, that's the trouble with you, Holtz. If you'd only done what you... Can we have a little privacy here?"

Justine looks at Holtz, reminding the demon of a trained, tea cup sized poodle a buddy of his once owned. Little monster was a pain in his wrinkly, pale ass. One word from his friend, and the dog would go off like some nuclear bomb, barking, nipping, freaking out at his apparent non corporeal body...

"No." Holtz ordered.

Stupid human was really beginning to make him regret bringing him forward through time. "Fine. You owe me a dead vampire."

Holtz irritably pulled himself away from his papers, looking extremely annoyed with the demon. Again, Sahjhan wondered what possessed him to use this enemy of the vampire to get done what so desperately needed to be done.

"Yes. Well, how should I put this? What are you going to do about it?" Sahjhan jaw clenched as he began to grind his teeth. "Nothing. That's what you'll do. That's all you _can _do - or else you wouldn't have brought me here in the first place."

Holtz gives a tired sigh, turning around and getting back to the papers again. "You've done your part, Sahjhan. Now let me do mine."

Maybe he should bring a vampire from Holtz's past to torture and kill him! "What _is _your part? Recruiting a bunch of paramilitary moonie freaks, who run around playing Candid Camera with Angel's buddies? That's crap. Admit it. You're a coward - and I bet Caroline would agree. You remember her, don't you? Your dead wife? Mother of your dead kids? How'd they die? Who swore revenge? - Any of this ringing a bell?!"

Holtz'a fists turned white from his death grip on the edge of the desk. After a beat, Holtz simply replies in a tone that made every occupant in the room (excluding Sahjhan) shiver. "Get out."

"Or what? You can't kill me."

Holtz turns yet again to face the determined demon. "But I _can _trap your dimensional essence in a Resikhian Urn. Wonderful devices the urns are. They last a lifetime. That is, if you live forever."

Never trust a vengeful human, his ma always told him. He should've listened to her. "This isn't over, Holtz."

Shahjhan shivers back out of existence, leaving the crew alone for the time being. Holtz'a eyes meet Justine's.

"Holtz-"

"Back to work, Justine." he whispers, the memories that he keeps buried coming back to haunt him yet again. "Shahjhan is going to be trouble. If need be, we'll be needing to track him down and use the urn."

**A**

Cordy sat at the counter, finishing up on the last of the paper work for the new case. Gunn was now ready to go, stake ready, just in case and eager to go scouting out the pier. Fred walked past her, entering the gloomy office. Cordy cringed, hoping that the oblivious brunette won't unintentionally throw more of her and Gunn's relationship in Wesley's face.

"I know it's dangerous. I don't care... You're a wizard."

Wes didn't notice Fred's presence, to absorbed as he argued with the contact on the phone, staring at the notepad on the desk with the prophecy written in bold print.

"Because it's the right thing to do... Then because I'm paying you an obscene amount of money.. Just do it, and call me back."

Wesley muttered under his breath as he hung up the phone. He then noticed the bubbly Texan in his office, smiling as always. His own smile is pained and certainly didn't meet his blue eyes.

"Hey. Wes?"

"What is it?" Wesley asks in a angry tone of voice. Fred loses her smile, and backs away.

"I'm sorry. You're busy. I'll come back."

Wesley walks around the desk, and asks more quietly, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Uhm.. I just wanted to compliment you, that's all. You were really there for that woman, Aubrey, who lost her kid at the pier."

She really was impressed. At that moment, she saw Wesley in yet another set of eyes. His compassion, dedication, and strength was so different then Charles, yet so very similar. She just couldn't stop thinking about Wes after what she witnessed. And since he seemed really tired lately since the ballet, she was going to let him know just what kind of guy he was and what he deserved.

Her smile grew bigger as Wes's face seemed to grow lighter as a soft smile touched his lips. Wow, she may have noticed how handsome he was before, but never this... gorgeous. That smile interestingly sent butterflies to her stomach, surprising herself. Especially when he shuffles his feet, unsure how to take this compliment. How... adorable and... she really needed to just stop thinking and talk. Like Cordy... Wait, that didn't come out nice in her head.

"Thank you."

"And working so hard, staring at all those books." Fred babbled on, a little scared at her reaction to her friend. "And as a book-starer myself, I know how crazy making that can be. You should get out of here for a while. Go for a walk. You deserve it."

Wes looks away, the smile quickly fading. Fred continues on, oblivious to his distress as she suggests something that makes her slightly jealous, which was weird cause she was madly involved with Charles.

"I was thinking: maybe you could call Aubrey. She is real attractive and her paperwork says she's single. She probably needs a friend."

Wes jerks his head up, feeling as if this sweet woman was now staking him in the heart. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that she only suggests it because of her panic of the sudden attraction she feels for him.

"Fred," Wesley intervenes, looking down as his voice turns cold and bitter. "We're not here to date. We're here to do a job."

Fred's large grin disappears, feeling as if he just slapped her across the face. He looks back up, his gaze angry and hard as stone.

"Now why don't you go to the pier and do your job."

Fred looks at the broken, angry man, feeling the tears begin to prickle her soft, doe, brown eyes. Swallowing the lump that had formed, she turns around and quietly leaves the office.

Cordelia had listened to the entire exchange. She waits till the slim brunette leaves with Gunn before entering the office to have a little chat with the grumpy boss.

"Who peed in your tea, Wes? 'Cause, got to tell ya, not liking the whole angry boss vibe."

"And I see that you of course eaves dropped on a conversation that had nothing to do with you. I should have known that your ears for gossip was itching today."

Wesley turned his head as a flash of hurt was plainly seen on Cordelia's face. Anger soon replaced it when he returned his gaze back on the seer.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Bite my head off?" Cordy finished, her brow arching. She quickly shrugged it off. "Nothing new there. Our history together demands bickering. Or else we wouldn't be us."

Wesley smiled reluctantly, feeling a slight warmth touch his numb heart. "Yes, quite true. Or else people might assume that another apocalypse was on the horizon."

Cordy grinned, somehow giving Wesley the ability to relax the first time that day. How was it that she could make everything seem so normal, even when the world seems to be crashing down all around him?

"Mmm, now there's the Wes I watched grow up and become less of a ass-panzy." Her smile lessened as her eyes grew serious. Closing the door behind her, she went and sat down in the chair opposite of the desk

"Wes, what's wrong?"

The warmth in his eyes disappeared as the gate slammed shut, shielding himself from the very perceptive woman. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just you being all bossy with the sweet, crazy taco lady. Something you never do unless some freak's (that shall remain nameless) mojo is in your English, royal blue blood."

"Cordelia," Wesley began in his lecture tone, one that Cordy always sighed and rolled her eyes too, "I'm the boss. It's my job."

"So it's your job to basically let Fred know you look down on the budding relationship between her and Gunn?"

Wesley's eyes now turned that shade of blue that spelled 'I'm going to tear your head off' anger. Of course, Cordy knew that he knew that she would always win.

"Wes," her tone turning soft, knowing that he would just shut himself off from her if she tried her usual harsh, blunt tactics. "I get that you're hurting. God, I practically had your hopes high in the sky with my so called woman's intuition. I'm sorry for that. I honestly thought that she...."

"It's not your fault. My heart would have been broken anyhow. Besides... I didn't strike when the iron was hot. Gunn did."

"Still... I'm sorry. You're a good man, Wesley. One that deserves to be loved by a not so equally deserving woman. I'm biased since I'm the only one who surpasses worth."

Wesley shook his head, trying to not let her humor get through his armor. "Gunn's a good man. I can't think of anyone else who deserves her."

"I can think of one, but he's all stuffy and... totally into books and all."

Wesley's lips began to twitch involuntarily into a smile. "I'll apologize once she returns."

"Good." Cordy replied. Wes hoped that would satisfy her, but with Cordelia Chase, nothing satisfies her when she's on the scent. "Now, tell me what's the other thing that's turning you into a zombie Wesley."

"Cordelia-"

"Wesley."

"I'm fine."

"That line may work on the rest of the shiny-happy people here, but not on vision girl. Remember, I am half demon now."

Cordelia didn't expect the flash of panic in his eyes, as they quickly looked down at the notepad on his desk. Did he actually believe that she could read his mind or somethin'?...Cordy narrowed her brown, hazel eyes. Looks like Wes was holding out on her.

"Wes, take it from someone who claimed the 'I'm-Fine' title during my killer vision days. Lying about it only makes you go crazier, doesn't make the problem magically go away."

Wesley placed a file over the damning evidence, trying to figure out jsut what to do. He shouldn't bother her with all of this. He was the boss, and it was up to him to decide on what would be shared and what wouldn't. And yet, as someone who was tired of the secret, needing someone to unburden his soul to, his moral duty was to tell them.

"Cordy... It's.... complicated. And... I want to... I feel so lost. So... helpless."

Cordy reached for his hands, unknowing so close to the truth buried underneath the file. "I know... Wes, no matter what it is, you can trust me. Trust all of us. We're family. And real families share."

"You have no idea-"

The sound of the basement door slamming shut ruined the moment. Cordelia desperately searched his eyes, pleading with her own for him to let her help him. But the gate was closed again, this time locked.

"No news from the demon front." Angel announced, opening the door and entering the office. "We'll just have to wait till Gunn and Fred find something."

Cordy watched Wes's subtle reaction to Angel. He grew stiff, guilty looking, and even seemed slightly... afraid.

"Yes, that will have to do for now."

"Hey, little momma, come watch your little munchkin while Uncle Lorne goes take a bathroom break. He's needin' some of your love."

Cordy was taken aback by Lorne's title of her. Her eyes locked with Angel's, who merely grinned that dorky grin of his. Her heart seem to swell even more with love and affection as she realised that Angel was letting her be apart of his little family within the family.

"Both of you go spend some time with Connor while you can." Wesley's raspy voice shattering the moment.

Cordy's thoughts turned back on her friend. Something was desperately wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Luckily for Wesley, (or unlucky) Angel had pulled her up and dragged her to the smiling Lorne in the lobby. For now, she'll let the startling truth in Wes's words slip off her radar. But later, she will get to the bottom of this. Somehow, it felt like the entire future rested on her finding out the truth.

**A**

Another lesson Sahjhan's mother taught him was that when life gave you human entrails instead of a nice steak dinner, make an omelet with it instead. Of course, human entrails tasted quite nasty, even in a omelet. But he did actually get what the old crone had been trying to teach him. There's always a way to turn a crappy situation into something that wasn't half bad,

Since Holtz was pulling the whole 'Revenge must be savored first' crap, he'll just have to go with plan B. He hated plan B. And he was sure that they hated him, due to him not coming to the Senior Partners 'All Evil Must Join Together' parties. But, at least he knew that there was at least one person who worked there that hated the vampire, and wouldn't shed a evil tear once he was dust.

Keeping the evil grin from his face, he peeled back the layer of time and entered the dimension, shimmering into being in Lilah Morgan's office. He loved when the humans, both evil and good, screamed or overreacted when he just pop up like that. Nothing like a good-

"You don't have an appointment."

Well.... That was disappointing.

"That's it? No 'wow, how he'd do that?' No screaming in terror?... You twenty first century types are so jaded."

"You're Sahjhan, aren't you? I may be jaded, but I do my homework. And there's a girl downstairs, she's got records on everything that ever happened." Lilah sat back, crossing her legs as a smugg smile lit up that evil, beautiful face. "My company rocks."

"Yes, I'm familiar with your firm - in this and other dimensions."

"Great. Let's shorthand. You're a time-shifter. You recruited Holtz in the eighteenths century, put him on ice for a couple of hundred years, so he could pop up and stake Angel when he's least expecting it. And considering that I have yet to put on my boogie-shoes and dance on Angel's pile of dust, I'm imagining Holtz isn't working fast enough for you. Which leads me to believe, you think my firm can expedite the process."

So, the lawyers in this dimension were just as smart, smug, and annoying as the other dimensions. Go figure. "More or less."

"I hate to disappoint you, but Wolfram and Hart's official policy is to let Angel live until he becomes useful." Lilah finished scribbling on a notepad on her desk. She then held it up for the demon to see. It read, 'COUNT ME IN'.

"I'm sworn to obey that policy."

Sahjhan smirked, crossing his arms over his incorporeal chest. "I completely understand."

Lilah grinned. "Thank you for you understanding. I can honestly say for Wolfram and Hart that we will be happy to do business with you in the future. Hopefully very soon."

"Of course.... Would you mind helping out with something small at least?"

"Why yes, of course. Do tell."

The pact was made. Hopefully, this avenue won't fail him like the one with Holtz. Or else he'll be stuck with drastic measures. And really, he likes this dimension. He really doesn't want to see it destroyed by.. oh, let's just say a literal hell dimension. After all, you don't get NFL football in the other ones.

Looking around the room, he leaned in closer and cleared his throat. "I have a plan. But for it to work, I require a very rare and valuable ingredient. Getting it will be difficult, if not impossible... I need the blood of Angel's son."

"Got it." Lilah replied, setting the pen down.

Okay, now he's starting to get annoyed. "Got it? What do you mean 'got it?' How'd you get it?!"

"I swiped it from his doctor's office. I don't know what good it'll do you though. Boys in the lab looked it over, said it was utterly run-of-the-mill. Completely normal."

Sahjhan shook his head, grinning. "That's because they're looking for the wrong thing."

**A**

The day was beautiful in L.A., and even more so at the Pier. Most would be happy to get out and enjoy the festivities there, except of course a certain Texan who was trying to focus on work while her charming boyfriend tried to get her to enjoy their time alone together.

"So I'm looking for anything suspicious. Like small dark places where somebody could get grabbed, or any blacked out cars or vans, or pale, bumpy people with sharp teeth."

"I don't think we got to worry about seeing any actual vamps, Fred. The sun's still kinda up in the sky."

"Even so, as professionals shouldn't we always be aware of our surroundings?"

Gunn grins as he points at one of the booths. "Hey, ring toss! You want me to be all macho and win you a prize?"

"Charles..." Fred sighs, hearing Wesley's cold words echo in her over active brain.

"Alright. You can be the macho one."

Gunn takes her smaller arm in his hand and pulls her over to the booth. Stuffed, over large animals hung from the ceiling in every color of the rainbow. Gunn's grin turned to a boyish, innocent child like eagerness as he joked around with the not amused Fred.

"Oh! Look at that stuffed little bunny up there! Think you can win it for me?"

"This is so wrong."

The smile melted away as a some what embarrassed look took place. "You're right. I don't want the bunny."

"We're supposed to be working."

"No, we're supposed to be doing some bogus, half-assed recon. That's different then working."

Fred shook her head, looking down at her shoes. "Still. It's our job."

Gunn sighed, looking slightly peeved at his friend/boss. "Actually, this was my job. Wes never said to bring you along. Probably wanted me out and about so he could chat up my girl."

Fred shook her head at Gunn's supposedly misguided assumptions. "No, Wesley would do that." Her face lit up as she realised what he said. "I'm your girl?"

Gunn smiled down at her, making it hard for her to breathe. Nobody had actually called her their girl before. Coming from Gunn, it sounded so right. Then it dawned on her that Charles knew that Wesley knew about them and their new relationship status. Planting hands on her hips, she tried to look stern with him, finding it very difficult.

"Wes knows about us and you knew he knew and you didn't let me know?"

Gunn snorted as he and Fred left the booth. "Come on. You know he was interested in you. And now he knows we're seeing each other, so what?"

"So, he's our boss, and I don't think he likes the idea of us dating while we're working together."

Fred's words sounded a little too scripted, like someone put that idea in her head. "He said something to you, didn't he?"

Fred just looks at him, saying it all with her nervous fidgeting. Gunn lets out a sigh. "Well, you-you-you got my back, right? You stood up to him and said we're two adults and what we do with our personal lives is none of his business, right?"

Gunn ignored the tiny voice in his brain that argued that he and Wes were the ones looking down on Angel and his personal relationship with Cordy. Now the shoe was on the other foot.

Fred's eyes shifted away as she cleared her throat. "You bet I, uh - didn't. Charles, I like you and I wanna keep liking you."

Their casual walk halted as Gunn looked at Fred with reassurance. He took a step closer to her as he said, "Then do!"

Was it that easy? She did rush into this new experience without a thought to proper work conduct. Plus, there was the whole sexual harassment thing. According to the normal rules, no employee was usually allowed to fraternize with the other on such intimate levels. But this wasn't a normal business. This was totally different, yet even more dangerous. Like with the demon tree, if she and Gunn hadn't been making out, they would have notice the poor cheating jerk get sucked down, and managing to avoid being sucked down themselves.

Looking away, shoulders slumping, Fred tried to point Gunn back to what they were supposed to be doing. "Maybe when we're out like this, we should... we should just work."

But, Charles Gunn wasn't one who would go down without a fight. "No. Can't do it that way. Maybe I'm greedy, but I want it all: the great girl _and _the great job. I don't care what Wesley says, but I'm not giving up either without a fight." Gunn crouches over till his face is level with hers. "How about you?"

She didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to win her all over again. Slowly Fred shook her head, a smile breaking out across her earlier gloomy face.

"Good."

The couple kiss each other softly, a secret promise between the two of them that they would not allow anything get in the way of what could be. Pulling away, Gunn pulls Fred to his hip as they began to stroll past the game booths.

"Now, how about we go looking for some vampires."

**A**

Wesley hung up the phone with the wizard. Despite the man's fear, he managed to get the directions and the powder needed to allow Wesley to meet with the Truth Keeper, Loa. Grabbing the electronic compass and stuffing it in his coat pocket, Wes left the office with a feeling of both dread and fear. It wasn't the answer that was the danger, but the question. He truly didn't want to know. But the life of a child who isn't meant to exist, is in his hands.

He stopped at the doorway of his office. The scene of the happy family was heartwarming. The two adults, one the half demon seer and the other a vampire with a soul stood next to each other, hands around each others waist. They were looking down at the baby bassinet as tiny hands gripped the furry cheeks of the tiny, stuffed rabbit. His happy gurgling coos caused a chuckle from Cordelia as she leaned more into her lover.

Strange how much has changed for them all. Angel was a father now, and very much in love with Cordelia, Ex-May Queen of Sunnydale. He never was blind to the closeness of the pair. When he first reentered their lives, he felt very much the outsider of the group, just as he had with Buffy and the Scoobies. Of course, Angel and Cordy never intentionally made him feel that way, or try to exclude him from their small knit family. But one must be blind to see that the two were deeply bonded in a way that they even themselves didn't see.

Then, somehow, Cordy made it clear that he was apart of them now. With her snarky remarks and teasing, he felt for the first time what it was like to be fully accepted for just who you were. Eventually, they became closer then comrades in the fight against evil. They became a family of misfits, the best kind in a way. Then Gunn joined, Fred, and even Lorne in some ways.

Now, he saw the next stage in their lives. The love between two best friends growing into something possibly wonderful. Well, wonderful now that the curse seems to have a loophole that would eventually end where Angelus would be only a awful memory of the past. Or so it seemed. What if the prophecy was...

A wave of guilt almost crippled him, along with shame. What was he doing? Going to see some mystical Keeper for an answer to something that is utterly impossible?! Despite Angel's many flaws and actions in the past, the man has his utmost respect and trust. Even during his dark period, the vampire never once tried to hurt them. In fact, he was trying to protect them from his inner darkness, his demon. Though that was stupid, considering that he really did need them in the end.

He could do it. Right now, tell Angel and Cordelia everything. Tell them about the prophecy, his anguish, guilt, and his own coldness that seemed to be slowly taking root in his heart. After seeing Fred and Gunn kiss at the ballet, then experiencing the wizard's heartache, loneliness, and rage, something hasn't been right. He still was experiencing those feelings every time he saw the couple embrace, look at one another with so much... It made him feel numb almost.

Wesley raked his hands through his hair. God, what was wrong with him?!!

"Watch this."

Wesley turned his almost crazed eyes on Angel as he picked up the rabbit, then shaking it over Connor's face. The baby grew excited, causing both of the couple to sigh and chuckle over his movements.

"Look at what's coming at you. Woosh!"

With trembling hands, Wesley pushed all confusing and conflicting thoughts aside. He walked up to the couple from behind, face cold as ice.

"I have to leave the office for a moment."

Cordy release Angel's waist to turn and look at her friend. His eyes seemed cold, more closed off then before. Frowning, Cordy crossed her arms over her chest. Wesley looked away after failing to keep his cold indifference mask in place.

"I shall not be gone for long."

"Wesley," Angel spoke, setting the stuff toy back in the bassinet. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for one, you've lost the dapper look and traded it in for a guy who's trying to grow a beard." Cordy pointed out.

Wesley sighed. "I'm just... tired."

"There's that." Angel acknowledged, brown eyes searching for more in blue eyes. "And there's the fact that somethings weighing heavily on your mind."

Wesley hesitated. "It's... Connor. I just want to make sure... that everything's okay."

Seeing Angel relax at his tiny, tid bit of truth made him feel more guilty, and relieved. Why worry him when it's possible that all of this was just a maybe thing?

"Wes, I get that. Everything's seemed to have gotten so much more stressful since Connor's arrival. Not knowing when his enemies will strike or when Wolfram and Hart decides to try a different tactic to get to my son." Angle shook his head. "I never knew how much worry was involved with raising a child. Of course, now I have someone to share the responsibility with. Feeding him, raising him, changing his diapers right this moment because Daddy just spent most of the afternoon down in the sewers?"

"Pfft! Fifty/Fifty, big guy. I changed his last load." Cordy replied. The two watched as the grumbling vampire picked up the little boy and went to the office to change him.

"Well, I should be off. I'll be gone for at least an hour at the most."

The hand on his shoulder stopped his escape. He refused to turn around to look into those brown, hazel eyes that saw too much. If he did, he knew that there would be no more keeping secrets, even if it was to protect her.

"Wesley, you're a good man. A man who as far as I know, hasn't made the wrong decision yet. But sometimes, you get it in that large brain of yours that you're still in Watcher mode, hiding all your feelings from the rest of us. And I just want you to know that I'm here, someone you can talk to... About anything... Secrets... feelings..... Secrets."

"I get the picture." Wesley replied, still refusing to turn around. "And I promise, we will talk. But first, I have things to do."

There was a short pause before she released him. As he opened the entrance glass doors, Cordy had one more thing to say.

"I'll hold you to that, you know. We're going to have a talk."

The steel in her voice was evident that she will be holding him to his spoken promise. Knowing that seemed to lift some of the heaviness from his soul. Out of everyone there, the only person he felt comfortable to talk to was Cordelia Chase.

**A**

Justine and one of Holtz's men were waiting in a opening behind a wall inside a building where a carousel was. After tipping off some vampires that two of Angel's crew was going to be around the pier alone, the undead enemies had set up a trap. Justine and the young man had earlier found this spot where they could observe while video taping the action. The sun had set. It wouldn't be long now.

A vampire enters the building, acting as if he didn't know that the tall black man and the girl named Fred had followed him in. Justine zoomed in on the one name Gunn as the girl grabbed his arm.

"Is that a vampire?"

Justine cocks her head as Gunn pulls out a stake. "One way to find out."

The red head admired his courage and eagerness to kill the demon. Reckless, but very confident. Why was he working with a vampire if he seemed to find hunting them a satisfying mission?

"Charles, what are you going?"

"My job. I didn't spend all day walking the pier just to go home and file a report with Wesley. Let's finish this now."

"We're not supposed to be doing this."

The carousel began to turn silently to no music. A door in the middle column opens and a growling vampire steps out between the twirling figures. Another vampire drops behind Gunn and Fred while a third comes up the other side. Justine's angle reveals the couple's desperate situation. She wandered how this apparent seasoned fighter would protect himself and the trembling woman. The simple answer would be for him to sacrifice himself while the girl runs away.

"When I say go, run!" He ordered.

Gunn engages two of the vampires, tricking the third to take down one of his own fellow vampires by ducking out from under his attack.

The emotion in his voice to the young brunette showed just what was the weakness for the street fighter. "Get out of here!"

Justine shook her head. If the vampires had any brains, they would know to go for the girl to distract this vampire hunter.

"But-"

"Go!"

Justine watched as the girl ran. That was one question answered. Fred wasn't a fighter. Just an easy target. As for Gunn, he was one who had skill, but also ruled by his emotions. That was clear by the way he was fighting, desperate to fend off the undead so what looked like his beloved could get away. The fool.

"They're gonna kill him."

"Maybe."

With a passive face, she watched as one vampire managed to get Gunn down to the ground. It bent down, baring its fangs. The young man hits it across the chin, then catapults it off over his head. The vampire flies into the wooden railing surrounding the carousel, breaking it. Gunn picks up his dropped stake, and runs after it, plunging the stake home.

But even as the first vampire turns to dust, another one throws him across the room. Gunn's stake skitters across the floor after he loses his grip. Things seem even more hopeless as the vampires advance, now angry that the human killed one of their own. Justine heard her companion's gasp when the young man refuses to run. Instead, he stands back up and eagerly resumes the fight. Despite his heroic efforts, one of the vampires grabs him by the throat, lifting him up high in the air.

"Shouldn't we do some-"

"No." Justine replied, her voice calm and emotionless. "That's not why we're here."

The young man would have argued, but stopped when seeing a little twist. Fred had come back, just as the other vampire approaches the struggling fighter from behind.

"Behind you!"

Fred tosses Gunn one of the broken spokes of the wooden railing, then grabs one for herself. Gunn catches it and manages to stake the vampire behind him while Fred dusts the one holding him.

Justine slightly smiles. "Well, what do you know?"

Turning off the camcorder, Justine and her companion leave, having enough revealing video feed to satisfy their boss.

**A**

The electronic compass that he bought months ago came in handy. The directions the wizard had given him couldn't be followed entirely in the car. The latter part of the strange journey had to be taken on foot through the modern age Los Angeles.

According the directions he had put in the computerised compass, he should almost be at the sight.

"Thirty four degrees, twelve minutes north. One eighteen, twenty one, West."

He doesn't notice his surroundings until the compass lets out a chime, telling him that his journey has come to an end.

Looking up, he couldn't help but wander if this was another crazy dream. There in front of him was a giant hamburger face with arms and legs, with a 'Order Here' speaker for a nose. He looked at the burger fast food joint with scepticism as the lights turned off. Two employees close and lock the place up, then begin to leave.

"You're supposed to be a statue. I guess you are-"

He pauses when he hears the two laugh at him as they left. A blush touches his cheeks at what this must look like. "Sort of."

Wes pulls out a leather bag. "If this doesn't work, I'm gonna kill that wizard."

He quickly sprinkles the powder in the bag over the hamburger statue, then holds out his hands, palms out in front of him.

"Mange sec Loa, alegba, accept this offering - and open up the gates of truth."

A red light flashes as the hamburger grows larger, coming to life. It's eyes glow red as Loa, who now animates this statue, looks down at him with contempt and annoyance. Wesley gulped. Amazing how a hamburger can hold the key to the answers he sought.... and be quite frankly, deeply, deeply, embarrassing.

**A**

Sahjhan enters the bar, actually wearing something other then his usual old, brown robe attire. A little variety in his life helped keep the boredom at bay when one was a being who can't kill with his bare hands anymore. That and time travel, which now was becoming less thrilling then it did a hundred years ago.

None of the humans in the fancy bar gave him a second look. Guess when you work for an evil law firm, you see a lot of the unusual and evil minions of hell.

His eyes spotted the luscious form of Lilah Morgan, sitting at the bar counter. He smiled appreciatively, noticing how the black cocktail dress hugged her body like a glove. For a human, she did have a certain attractive quality. He just knew that she would make a hell cat in bed.

Looking down at a passing humans watch, he cursed. With all his powers in traveling across time and space, for some reason, he just couldn't make it on time for a simple, little meeting!

He quickly crossed the room and sat down in the unoccupied bar stool beside the evil woman. "Sorry I'm late. Kind of ironic, my being a time-shifter and all."

Lilah looked at him with a bored look. "It's on."

Okay, didn't know what the human female was talking about. Unless she meant... Damn, he really, really, really hated being insubstantial!"

"_It's _on?"

"Our plan.. The _Angel _plan? On. I outsourced the labor, buried the cost. We shouldn't have any problems with the firm. Good seeing you."

Sahjhan blinked at the quickness of the meeting. What happened to gloating with your evil comrade over the evil plan in motion? Swapping details, drinking till you fall flat on your ass drunk as you discussed the victory that was at hand... The Senior Partners evil minions were really too business oriented. No wander they have a high suicide rate in all the dimensions they occupy.

Lilah finished her drink and stood up to leave. But the Time-shifting demon wasn't going to have any of that.

"Okay, but lets skip the small talk and get right down to business. I just time skipped a hundred thirty-three years for this meeting. Would a little conversation kill you?"

Her mocking smile annoyed him almost as his sworn enemy did.

"Right. Because we're on a date? The only reason I met you here was so we could talk freely."

"So, let's talk freely. Would it impress you if I told you I invented daylight savings time?"

"Why do you want Angel dead? That's the only thing I couldn't find in the archives."

_Guess not. This chick is one cold thing. Colder then my aunt's parasite._

"Boy. All work and no play." Sahjhan turned back to the bar, arms folded on top of the counter. "I have my reasons?"

"Hmm."

"How about you? Died in the wool company gal? Why risk it all to killing Angel?"

Lilah smiled, despite the hate burning in her eyes when he mentioned the vampire by name.

"We have our history."

"Well, same here."

Her eyes narrowed as she targeted the slight dread in his voice. Perceptive bitch. "Are you afraid of him?"

"Nah!"

"Then what are you afraid of? - You may be insubstantial but - I can still smell the fear."

"Wow. Where does the time go?" The demon stands up, his face set in a grim grin. "So, when does this plan go into effect?"

"It's already started."

Sahjhan nods. "Good. Guess all we can do is sit back and enjoy the show."

Lilah nods. "It's going to be one hell of a show to watch."

**A**

It was closing time, and Wesley still hasn't returned. Cordelia looked at her wristwatch. It was late, and everyone was accounted for, except for the boss. Which wasn't good because they still needed to talk. And not just about the vampire ambush Gunn and Fred experienced, though Gunn did need someone to knock him over the head for going in there when Wesley had specifically called this a recon mission. Which she did, with her heavy, large, purse. At least he admitted he was wrong, which was a big deal cause Charles Gunn never admits that.

"Still can't reach him." Fred said as she hung up the phone. "All I get is his voice mail."

"That ain't like English. He always calls to check in."

Cordy paced the floor.

"You don't think anything happened to him, do you?"

Lorne patted the Texan's hand. "Don't worry, sweetness. Wesley isn't that easily taken down. He's just probably in a dead zone."

"Cordy?"

Cordelia didn't hear the softly spoken, male voice as she paced.

"Cordy." Angel tried again, this time getting in her pacing line. The seer stopped, almost bumping in to the father and son.

"Why don't you take Connor upstairs, get him ready for bed."

She knew what he was doing. Trying to get her mind off of Wesley. Which wasn't working... Okay, it was in a way. The way that cute little baby yawns was just so adorable!!

"Come here little man." Cordy said, taking the sleepy bundle. "Time for bed. Yes it is."

She cooed to the baby all the way up to Angel's room. Marveling at his tiny hands, his brow that was so totally Angel. And those eyes were so pensive. They may stay his mother's color of blue, but the way those eyes looked at you, as if staring directly into your soul was a trait only his father had.

She opened the door and entered. This was one of her favorite times with the baby. Her and Connor's time. Angel would close up downstairs as she would get Connor ready for bed, His little eyes would light up as she started by tickling his bare tummy first, then change his diaper. After that, she hummed a tune as she got his chubby arms in the PJ arms, which wasn't easy because he preferred not to sleep in those fuzzy things. But Cordelia had a way with her men, always getting what she wants in the end.

Then came the best part of all. She'd gather him in her arms and grab the warm bottle of formula from the stove, then lay down on Angel's Queen size bed. One she hoped that he'll exchange for a King size. She had a feeling she'd be sleeping over more often, this time not as a platonic friend.

Connor opened his mouth eagerly as the rubber nipple touched his lips. The boy had an appetite, not to mention a grip as one tiny, soft hand clutched her index finger, eyes never leaving hers.

As she studied the little miracle, she began to dream of the future. Not only did she have Angel, but she had a son. Though he hadn't exactly told her that in words, but his actions more then spoke what he wanted from her. Deep down, she had wanted this. A real family. It amazed her that she didn't feel the need to run from this large of an commitment, especially since she and Angel were just starting out. Talk about speeding through every stage of a normal relationship. But, they weren't normal. None of them were.

Cordelia smiled. Wesley was right about one thing. Maybe they were all meant for each other. In different shapes and forms, they were destined to be apart of each others lives. And as long as she can muster the energy, she will keep it that way.

"You're the luckiest baby on this earth." Cordy said in her baby talk voice. She kissed one fist, then the other. It was her nightly ritual after all. She then moved to the kicking feet. "You got a dysfunctional family who's gonna raise you and make sure that you'll always feel loved. Not to mention the presents. Your Aunt Fred and Aunt Co... Um, Mommy... Yeah, Mommy. I like that... Anyhow, your Aunt and Mommy love shopping for presents for you 'cause you're just the sweetest, bestest little man ever born. Yes, you are!"

Connor tried smiling while eating, which caused lots of formula to drip down his chin. Cordy cleaned it off as motherly love poured deeply from her soul. One day, she and Angel would tell him of the sacrifice his biological mother made for him. That Darla deserved. Her bitterness toward the blond had all disappeared when she first held Connor in her arms. Out of all the evil the vampire caused, Connor was the only thing she did right. She wished she could thank her for that.

**Down below, Angel waits for Wesley patiently as Gunn prepares to leave to search for him...**

"Maybe this was all a trap."

Angel with his glass of fresh batch of pigs blood, Gunn, and Lorne looked at the troubled brunette, sitting on the orange couch next to the office.

"What was that, Pumpkin?" Lorne asked, who was sitting beside her.

"It's just... those vampires didn't seem all that surprised to see us there."

"Well, yeah baby. But from my experience, they kinda like it when their food comes in on their turf. Kinda like pizza delivery."

Fred shook her head. "I don't think so. Didn't you notice the way they... looked at us? Other then the fangy, hungry look. It seemed that they knew who we were."

Gunn slowly shrugged inside his jean coat, thinking back to the little ambush. "Now that you mentioned it, it did seem like they were pissed about somethin'."

Angel pulled out Aubrey's file, looking at it. Gunn noticed the name.

"You think she set us up?"

Angle's face looked pensive. "Not sure. Can't think why she would. We never met her before."

The doors opened as Wesley entered. Fred's sigh of relief was mingled with Gunn's curse and demanding where he's been all this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how late it was."

Gunn shook his head. Even he could see that Wesley wasn't himself. All tired and forgetful was not his proper English traits.

"Whatever. As long as you're safe and sound, I guess there ain't no foul."

Wesley sat down on the island couch, rubbing his face. "Is there a reason why you three have been awaiting for my return so anxiously?"

"Yeah, there is. Fred and I found the vamps. They were in the building that houses that old carousel. Three of them all together."

Wesley frowned. "Just three? Are you sure?"

"Well, there was until.." Fred bit her lip. "They're dust now."

Wesley closed his eyes. "You confronted them."

"Yeah, well, it was late and at the time it seemed only one vamp around. Then... I stupidly led Fred and I in a trap.... I was wrong." Gunn said, knowing the cold, angry glare he was receiving from his friend was something he deserved, and more.

"You could have gotten the both of you killed."

"But we didn't. I mean, Charles told me to run, which I did then I came back and staked the vampire that was gonna kill him. I had his back and he had mine."

The anger seemed to drain away when seeing Fred's distress and nervousness when talking to him. He hated how his actions during Billy's influence didn't faze her, but his own words that he spoke under no spell or demonic suggestion at all, seemed to get under her skin.

"The kids made a mistake, English muffin. Let's call it a night and not dwell on the grim details of what could have happened."

"I suppose I'll call Aubrey with the news in the morning. Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Fred mentioned earlier that she thinks this was a trap." Angel started, looking at the sweet brunette. "Fred?"

Placing her hands behind her back, she maneuvered over so she could stand in front of Wesley. She reminded him of a student standing in front of the class to read a book report. The thought brought a surge of warmth to Wesley, who at the moment, desperately needed it.

"I know I'm not seasoned in this supernatural gig and the habits of vampires, but I did notice how they weren't exactly surprised to see us. They seemed to know us.. well, Gunn anyways."

Both Gunn and Fred explained how they followed one of the vampires into the building, and then being surrounded. Despite the heavy burden of information Wesley came away with from Loa, he was able to push aside even that for this new development. After thinking about it, he began to discuss their next move.

"I have to agree that we do have several enemies among the undead community. Especially you and Angel, Charles. But I must say that the reputation of Angel Investigations has certainly struck fear among many who wouldn't dare to cross us so openly. Do we have any further information on Aubrey?"

"Just your basic info." Angel replied, handing the file over. "I was thinking of having her background checked since it was her who gave us the tip on where to find them. Truth be told, something about this stinks."

Wesley ruffled through the pages, then closed the file. "I would feel better if we took care of this tonight. But, it's been a long day and frankly, I don't think I can stay awake much longer. If none of you mind, I would like for us to open an hour early so we can look into this."

"Sounds more then fine, English. Those vamps got a few good licks in there, gonna need to ice my fists... Or my whole body." Gunn grimaced.

"Do you need a ride home?" Fred asked, concerned. Gunn grinned.

"Nah, I'm just tryin' to get some sympathy from my girl, is all. Maybe she can..." Gunn paused, noticing Wesley's silent pained look. Part of him wanted to ignore it, since she was _his _now. But, both Wes and him have a special, close relationship. Sure, it's been strained since he got the girl, but that didn't mean he wanted their friendship to suffer for it. "I'll be fine."

Tomorrow was going to be a differed story. No more tipping toeing around Wesley when it concerned Winifred Burkle. Even if he had to have it out with him, he was going to make it clear that he ain't apolagizing for dating the perfect girl. And if Wes couldn't handle it, then tough. He'll tell him to get a hobby.

"Oh. Okay, good night." Fred replied, kissing him on the lips. Gunn turned and patted his friend on the back as he stood up.

"Get some sleep, man. You look like a hell beast used you as toilet paper."

Gunn grinned when his friend gave a small smile. "Thanks for the mental visual."

"Glad you like it. 'Cause I got a million of them. Night."

Lorne gave his good-nights as he followed Fred up the stairs. This left the two guys alone for the first time during the rough twenty-four hours. Cordelia's words on Wesley's body language and strange actions came back and really had Angel looking at his friend. The man clearly seemed to be having trouble sleeping and even seemed offish. Feeling guilty again for not noticing earlier, he decided to have a talk with him again. Man to... manpire.

"Wes?"

Wesley, who had started to walk back to his office paused. He turned to look at Angel, eyes guarded and deeply troubled.

"What is it, Angel?"

"I know today has been one shock after the other, and that you've been really busy with trying to decipher the scrolls and prophecies. Hell, the past months has been none stop twists and turns."

"Yes. It's been very tiring for us all."

"But we... we've been there for each other. And I don't know what I would do without any of you for everything you guys had to put up with me. Darla, my beige period, Connor and everyone that seems to want a piece of my kid. I would be... lost. And I want to thank you, Wesley. I meant what I said earlier. You're a good friend."

Wesley's eyes shifting away at that statement didn't escape Angel's notice. "But these all night sessions with you and the books has got to stop."

"Thank you for your concern, Angel. But I can't simply stop. Not when I'm... Once things settle down, I'll slow down."

"It's more then that." Angel began, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn, he was never good at this kind of thing. Well, not spur of the moment. Maybe Cordy was right when she told him to leave the talking to her. 'Cause all he got from Wesley was a brick wall. She told him that he was turning into an 'Angel Jr.', which he really didn't like. He was never this... okay, maybe he was... is...

"You're pulling away from the group." Angel spat out, wincing when he noticed Wesley's surprised and annoyed glance. Yeah, it was the pot calling the kettle black. Or the other way around. Either way, he could see that he was giving Wes rope to hang him with. "Listen, I just want you to talk.. if that's what you need. I'm obviously not very good with the talking and conversation problem solving, but I'm a great listener."

He could almost here his Cordy's 'Pfft!' in his brain.

"Thank you... I know what you're trying to say, I think. And... when the time comes... if it comes... I'll know what to do when I cross that road."

Okay, not the response he expected. And it didn't satisfy Angel at all, only causing more worry. Was Wesley going through his own form of beige? He'll have to ask Lorne to read him since it seems that the crazy seer was right yet again. She's never going to let him live it down. He smiled at the thought.

"Who knows, once we deal with the current situation and find a way to make Connor safe from all the evil fiends and find Holtz... I might give everyone an official vacation."

"Cordy has been hinting around for one since she chose not to go with Groo." Angel replied with a purr, showing just how much that pleased him.

The light heartiness that Wesley attempted to fake was soon unable to be done. The mention of their new relationship brought back all the doubts and fears that has plagued his mind over a day now.

"I was going to study even further tonight, but falling asleep here once was enough."

Angel's mind left the lane of smut and returned to the here and now. "Really? Good! No more... reading. Go home... have some tea."

"Right. I'll just go grab some of my recent findings and the books so I can study further in the comfortable surroundings in my home."

"But I.. I didn't mean... I was talking about you having a night off from all that." Angel called out after the retreating back of the English man.

Wesley's voice carried out from the office as he gathered his things. "That I cannot do. Further research must be done. I have no other choice."

The defeated tone in his friends voice puzzled him. As Wesley came out holding his large leather bag, Angel tried to persuade him otherwise, but his friend and colleague wouldn't hear of it.

"Your son is too important for me to give up now." Wesley replied, his eyes now frantic. This gave Angel pause as the slight scent of his fear had him frozen to his spot. "I may have the answer and know the damn question, but I will not stop going through everything till both the answer and question changes."

Wesley not making any sense was scary. The man always made sense.

"Wes, is there something you're not telling me?"

_Other then a reliable scroll prophesied you devouring your son and that a giant, mystical hamburger confirmed this and gave me three signs to look for?_

"Angel," Wesley began, recognizing another opportunity to just tell the truth. But, he's too deep in the secrecy. He felt emotionally drained, and older then his years. He wasn't ready... or sure what to do. No, tomorrow would be better. His mind should be more clear after a good night's sleep... After more backtracking that needed to be done concerning his notes.

"Angel, it's late. When I'm ready to reveal my findings, I will. But until after we take care of the more urgent matters." He turned and walked to the exit. He paused. "Tell Cordy and Connor goodnight for me, won't you?"

"Sure. Night, Wes."

And just like that, he was gone. Angel stood there a moment, going over the strange conversation, dissecting pieces here and there, filing them for later scrutiny when he would have a chance to talk to the seer who seemed to know all concerning the emotional stuff in the group.

Locking up and turning off the lights, Angel eagerly drank the last drops of his dinner, then ran up the stairs. Tonight was their second round of making love, and this time they would have their two hours without any interruptions. He hoped to convince Fred to take Connor for the night since Cordelia hasn't mastered the ability to be so loud. Something he deeply loved, but in the end only would wake up Connor. Even he wouldn't sleep through those cries of passion.

Humming to himself, he opened the door and entered. He stopped, his eyes drawn to the heartwarming scene. The woman that he loved cuddling close to his son, who was asleep with a contented look on his chubby, cherub face. Her dark tanned hand rested on his belly while his own tiny hands gripped hers, as if searching for the comfort only a mother could give.

The sight was so beautiful, that his chest ached. He finally had it all. He had the mission, a purpose that he never expected to have. Friends who excepted him, despite of his many flaws. A son, who shouldn't be possible. And his best friend, lover, and... his mate, someone who completed him. Finally, after all these years searching for a place to belong, he found it with the people he loved.

The demon rattled its cage with anticipation, knowing that bliss was just around the corner. And this time, there was no potion to stop the curse from working in its duties. But the demon didn't anticipate the rubber snap as the soul felt perfect bliss, contentment. Instead of the feeling of the soul moving out as he moved in the drivers seat, another thing happened. It felt like an outside force had a strong grip on the soul, refusing to let it go.

Angel fell down to his knees, clutching his chest as pain seared through his body. All the guilt, memory of just who he was came back to purge the bliss out of his soul. But that didn't mean that the curse was done. The price of perfect happiness has to be paid.

Cordelia felt pain constricting her heart, waking her from her light sleep. She couldn't breathe as she rolled away from the slumbering baby, falling onto the floor. Her mind heard the agonizing male screams, fear rippling through her very soul. Angel. She could feel his fear and panic. And there was something else, another entity... Darkness.

"Oh God." she gasped.

She heard Angel's cry of pain as he stumbled away from the apartment. Connor woke up, started from the pained cry from his father. His own scared screams filled the air. Tears streamed down Cordy's cheeks as she felt the curse fight the soul bond between both her and Angel. She tried to hang on, but the bond had not been completed. Anita specifically had said that only when they went through the entire bottle would their soul tie be completely sealed, unbreakable.

She screamed for Fred and Lorne as she grabbed Connor and the diaper bag in the corner.

"Cordy, what's wrong with-"

"Take him! Take Connor as far away form this city!" Cordy ordered as she gave Fred her precious son.

"Cor-"

"Angel's losing his soul! Now go! Don't argue, Fred!"

The Texan was pale and shaking, but moved nonetheless. She passed the trembling form of Angel, not stopping to look. Lorne was busy leaning over, overwhelmed by the struggling battle between soul and demon.

"Lorne, you have to go now. Warn Wesley and Gunn, and get as far away from L.A. as you can."

"What happened?! I-"

Lorne covered his mouth as bile tried to show up as the darkness from the demon filled the air. Cordelia pushed him against the wall, face set in a snarl.

"I don't know. No time for explaining, Lorne! Just do as I say. Angelus will find a way to get you to track Connor down for him. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do!"

"Not without-"

"GO!!"

Lorne resisted, then did as he was told. Cordy watched as his golden silk robe disappeared further and further, till finally, he was out of sight. Her blurry eyes now watched as the last strand was cut. She could hear Angel's soul begging for her forgiveness as he disappearing back to the ether. All that was left was the demon.

She knew she should be back in his room, grabbing the stakes and weapons he kept there for safety precautions. But the grief of her bond being so severely severed from her love mingled with guilt, overwhelming all survival instincts. It was all her fault. It froze her, causing her limbs to grow heavy.

The body moved. Slowly, he stood up, breathing heavily, despite his dead status. He stretched his arms as he enjoyed his freedom once again. It felt good to be back! Well, wicked would be a much better term. And all thanks to the woman standing fifteen feet behind him. Though it was also her fault for the struggle that had taken place.

Cordy felt cold as he slowly turned around, his face set in a grin.

"Cordelia." His voice deep and full of promises of things to come.

Cordy couldn't say it. Not again. This had to be a bad dream.

"Tongue tied? Mmm, an improvement, if I do say so myself. Your constant chatter is a real mood killer."

He took a step forward, dark eyes never leaving hers.

"I just knew you would be the one to release me. Though it would have been more fun for soul boy to lose it while banging that sweet, delicious body. To be over you, covering that hot, squirming body, begging for more. Then seeing those pretty eyes wide with surprise when you realise that it wasn't the soul who was inside you, giving you the biggest orgasm of your short life."

"Stop."

"She speaks! For a minute there, darlin', I was starting to worry. This wouldn't be no fun without that famous Cordelia Chase wit."

She didn't move as he came closer and closer. There was no where to run. Her only hope that she had left was to distract Angelus long enough for Fred and Conner to get out of the city.

"You know, since your champion decided that this bond thing wasn't worth the effort to fight for, your time slot for more boning is free now. Since I feel responsible for interrupting that, how about I make it up to you by... oh... being the replacement. Though you should be warned, I tend to nibble when I get excited."

He was now standing in front of her, his body almost touching hers. "Or since I already got a taste of that through the moron's eyes, how about I just start with chaining you to the bed, then bring in all your friends and loved ones back here to the hotel."

He smiled warmly, causing her heart to break further. That smile was Angel's, the warmth and love shining for her. But this wasn't him, not the complete version that is. It was just the demon without the one thing that completed the man she loved.

"I'll start with Fred. Show her just how much of a beast I really am. If you think the moves Angel did was such a turn on, wait till you get to watch a real pro at play as I rape her to death."

His hand curled one of her strands of hair around his finger, his voice light and wistful. "Then I'll go for the famous Charles Gunn. I may even turn him, depending on how long he survives. All muscle, not much on the brain department. Mind games with him could be some fun to come to think of it. The kid really has a lot of haunting ghosts, what with his sister dying and all. What a fitting end. Being turned into something he despises the most. Don't ya think?"

God, she really wanted to knee him in the groin. But Angelus loved to hear himself talk, so why not let him if it gave her family a chance of survival, despite the odds stacked against them?

"I wonder if Wesley would cower. The guy may have changed his looks and worked out, but he's still the sniveling, geeky, balless, piece of Watcher shit that he was three years ago."

"He seemed to have had plenty of balls when he kicked your ass the last time, dead-boy."

His hand tangled in her hair tenderly, then jerked her head back as he stared menacingly into her eyes. His eyes were so cold and empty. It almost brought a sob up, almost the key word. She would rather die then letting this Bastard get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She wasn't Buffy. She was the Bitch from Sunnydale who never backed down!

"Pushed, baby. He pushed me when _you _distracted me with that little holy water act."

"And you said I couldn't act."

Angelus grinned. "True. You are such a hot, little liar."

His free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. His eyes fluttered shut as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "After a proper torchure session that will make Faith's little fiasco seem like childs play, then draining Watcher-boy, I come to the two most important characters in this little game. Angel's link to humanity, and my son, the fruit of my loins. So many different avenues I could take."

Silent tears trailed down her hot cheeks. Angelus quickly turned his face, licking every stray tear he could catch. "What do you think, Coooordeeeeelia. Should I just eat him? He wouldn't be worth much, not enough to curve my voracious appetite. Or would you plead with me to kill you first?... No, not my girl. You're just another person begging to be the martyr, knowing that if you died first, that would leave the little Bastard alone with the big, bad, vampire. Who knows? Maybe I'll raise him till he reaches an age where he doesn't bug me as much, then _re-sire _the kid."

Angelus chuckled as Cordy shook her head vehemently. "We might just make the perfect father and son team! What Darla and I accomplished would be nothing compared to what the damage me and my boy can do."

"He's not yours." Cordelia said defiantly. Surprisingly, her voice was even and cool. "He will never be yours. The title of father belongs to Angel, not you, ass-wipe."

Cordelia gasped as Angelus nipped her bottom lip hard, drawing blood. "I love it when you talk dirty, baby. Always knew you were never a good girl. Knew the night when Buffy interrupted our moment."

Cordy's eyes narrowed. "What moment? We never had a moment!"

"Aww, Cor, don't tell me you forgot the cemetery, when old Buffster came down with the flu? I could smell the arousal coming off of you in waves, honey. And it wasn't because of your pathetic boyfriend. Mmmm." Angelus closed his eyes as he licked his lips. "I could taste it in the air. Vampire senses can really be a plus at times."

His eyes opened, darker then before. "It especially got musky after what I said to you. Remember?" His head leaned down till their lips brushed against each other as he spoke. "Ring my bell, baby."

Cordy groaned as her body reacted. She hated herself at her weakness. Why did she encourage those fantasies so long ago?

Angelus chuckled. "Feeling a little... buttery, Cordy?"

Cordy growled as she tried to push him away. But it was a waste of energy. Angry with his smug laughter, she spat out the first thing that popped into her mind.

"You're such an idiot. By now, Wes will have called Sunnydale about your little return. You should really learn to shut up with the gloating."

Angelus shrugged as he kissed her neck. "Well, you are a distraction. Always has been. And since I probably won't have any time to go track down Fred and the brat, I'll just settle for the next best thing."

"And that is?"

His eyes held a pure evil glint as he answered. "I'm going to make it where soul boy remembers every, little, sorted detail of our time together. Show him just how much of a whore you really are."

Angelus licked her lips, Cordy attempted to bite it. "Don't worry, kitten. We'll get to the foreplay in a second."

His hand that was clenching a fistful of her hair slid down to her neck, slightly massaging the pulse point.

"Angel will know it was rape."

Angelus chuckled. "Rape? Cor, your body says different. It knows you want to be my whore. How you're going to love the pain, how you're gonna give yourself to me willingly, in place of the lives of your friends. And simply because you love me. It was you who said while boning soul-boy that you loved both the man and the demon. Well, now's the time to prove it, and more."

Gunn's shouts downstairs made her stomach churn. "Tick tock, Delia. Which is it gonna be? Will Angel wake up to find out that you had the chance to save Chuck and Wes but didn't over a small thing as letting yourself be the slut you've always been? Or will he wake up knowing that he can't bare to look at you anymore after screaming my name, and yearning for _me_?"

The footsteps were closer as they desperately ran up the second flight of stairs. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Either way she would lose Angel. Not that there was a choice, because she would do anything to keep Angelus's sights on her and off her family.

"You. I choose you." She whispered. "Angelus."

Angelus laughed as he tilted her head. "That's my girl."

His fangs cruelly pierced her flesh, the pain worse then Darla's cold embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut as the blackness sucked her under. She welcomed it, knowing that when she woke up, it wouldn't be her Angel to greet her. It would be the devil....

*******

Cordelia woke up screaming, fists swinging. Strong hands grabbed her wrists, holding them down to her waist. She screamed even harder, bucking up against the hard body she had come to know very intimately. His gentle, soothing words did nothing but bring her more pain and despair.

"What's wrong?! Angel?"

She screamed even louder when hearing Fred's voice. Why was she here?! Did Angelus weltch on their pack? Yes, he would do that. It was all for nothing!!

"Vision?"

"I don't know! Take Connor. Cordy! Shh! It's okay."

"You Bastard! You freaking liar!"

Her eyes were still tightly clenched as she tried fighting him off.

"Cor! What the... Cordy! Wake up!"

"Oh my! She's doin' that floaty thing again!"

"Fred!"

Cordy opened her eyes as she watched her friend grab Connor from the middle of the bed. She narrowed her eyes and trembled with rage.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!! Now you will all die, damn it!"

Lorne, who was grabbing some diapers and bottles, looked at the one who was going to murder them all as if he was still Angel. Angel, was desperately tugging on her ankles, trying to yank her back down. Over her dead body!

"Careful, sugar Angel. Princess here has some serious frightened, dangerous vibes. She just might glow ya to death."

"Just go, alright. I can handle this."

"Let go of me, jackass! I don't know how you fooled them or got them back here, but don't think for one minute that I'm going to stick with the deal when you so obviously backed out of it!"

His concerned brown eyes began to grow darker with his own anger. His fingers dug into her ankle as he pulled down with his supernatural strength. Her glowing stopped once she fell and smacked down on the bed. The force had bounced her high up, then landing in his strong arms.

"Nooooo!"

She began to cry, wiggling and attempting to pry him off. Her heart wrenching sobs had put a damper at his annoyance and anger.

"Shh, baby. It's okay."

"No!" She wailed, covering her face. "No, no, no, no."

Angel sat on the edge of her bed, cradling the sobbing woman. Her panicked heartbeat had him confused and angry at whatever caused her fear. Her name calling hadn't bothered him. He was kinda used to it whenever he hurt her feelings or just pissed her off. But this time was different, he noted. This was fear driven and actual hate directed at him. He felt his earlier happiness disappear at realizing she was afraid of him.

"Cordy-"

Her sobs had slowly subsided, though the tears continued to flow. "Save it, Angelus. Just.... leave the others alone. I'll do anything you want."

It angered him how his demon chuckled at that statement. "Cordy, open you eyes."

Damn it! Couldn't he at least let her have some form of comfort? She wished he would just do his thing while she tried to find a place in her mind that would block the dark world out.

"Cordy." His voice warned, unbreakable steel lacing his angry tone.

She slowly opened her eyes, showing her defiance of him. As her eyes searched his, she felt her resolve begin to break. Those eyes wasn't cold and empty of human emotion. They weren't filled with lust and pure out evil. What she saw was him, the soul. Her Angel. She reached up and traced his cheek.

_Please be Angel! Please, please..._

"Angel?"

His eyes showed her all the love and hurt, something that even Angelus couldn't fake.

His hand trapped her own, bringing it to his lips. He kissed every tip of her fingers. Her tears flowed still, though no longer because of grief and helplessness. It was joy.

"Shh. It's me. I'm here."

Cordy shifted till she sat on his lap. Her hands brought his lips to hers, kissing him with every fiber of her being. Angel kissed her just as desperately, trying to give her the comfort that she seeked. He finally had to pull her away so she could breathe, carefully avoiding her mouth as she cried out at the loss.

"Cordy," He begged, trying to control his raging emotions and hormones. He leaned his forehead agasint hers.

"Don't. Just.... just make love to me. Please."

Angel pulled back. Somehow, he could sense her need for him. Her emotions were so chaotic that it felt like he was being pulled into the storm inside. She needed an anchor.

Laying her down on the mattress, he kissed her hand before standing up. When she tried to protest, he quickly leaned in and kissed her again. "Shh. You never have to beg. Just give me a second to take the potion, alright?"

She slowly nodded, and waited. Angel was fast, thanks to the vampy side of him. Soon, he was covering her body, naked. Her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood. It didn't bother him at all, as he allowed her to express every emotion through her passionate, hungry kisses. She felt even more driven when she heard Angelus's voice in her mind, whispering the things he was going to do when he was free.

"Make me forget. Make the bad dream go away. Make his voice disappear," She whispered. And so, he did just that. Becoming the anchor in the storm.

**Next day at the Hyperian. **

**1:17 p.m.**

Everyone couldn't help but notice the way Cordy clung to Connor and Angel. Rarely, the baby left her arms. She only aloud Angel to hold the perky child, who loved the sudden non stop attention from Mommy. The two didn't speak about the disturbance of the other night, it seeming too personal. Lorne had told Fred that the two would explain when needed. Just give the Momma Bear some space, and that once she and her vamp talked to the boss, things should settle down.

The talk waited as it seemed that the investigation of Aubrey needed their full attention. After calling some contacts and pulling a few favors in the police department, they managed to uncover nothing incriminating. Her record was clean. Nothing out of the ordinary with this one.

Wesley had suggested for a deeper look at things since something about this whole mess still seemed off. Gunn had managed to ask around with her neighbors and friends, managing to find something off about the woman. Apparently, she's lost her job over a month ago. She had pulled out a stake on the sleazy boss who was known for his womanizing ways and groppage with the ladies in the office. Friends said that she accused him of being on the same slime level as vampires, and one day, he was going to get staked like one if he didn't watch it.

The dirt got smudgier when one of the nosey neighbors pointed out the date of her spiral down in hell. A short foreign man with a goatee had appeared at her house two months ago. Ever since then, she's been getting kinda scary and staying out all night. The neighbor blamed drugs, but the fang gang knew what the real cause was. Daniel Holtz.

Gunn looked angry as hell when telling the others of his findings. "Looks like Holtz is stepping up on his game. Sending spies in and trying to set us up like that, we need to find that SOB before his next move."

"We will. " Wesley replied. "But I doubt it will be easy. And now, he knows who we are, how many there are who works with his enemy, and our weaknesses. He will strike soon and hard."

"Especially since he's been recruiting. Good thing is that they're human." Angel repleid.

"I thought he had all those demons to do his bidding now." Gunn said, remembering those nasty looking demons attacking them in the alley. Lucky for them, Darla had plowed the rest of the standing demons over with the Plymouth.

"Holtz would have killed them by now." Angel said thoughtfully, sipping from his glass of blood. "Working with demons goes against his nature. The only reason he would be around them is if he had no choice. Trust me, he's killed them and recruiting another gang of hunters."

"It doesn't give us much time. We'll be taking more desperate measures now to assure the safety of each other. Nobody go out alone unless you absolutely have too. Our new goal is to find Holtz before he comes for us."

"And do what? Are we gonna... kill... humans?" Fred asked. "I'm not saying we shouldn't defend ourselves but-"

"If it came down to it," Cordy spoke directly to the group for the first time that day, "and he came for any of you... and Connor... I won't think twice about it."

Angel looked at the quiet woman sitting beside him on the orange couch. Connor was asleep in her arms, clutching to her bosom as he dreamed. To have Cordy killing a human for him was one thing... But for Connor, he could except it. Though he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. Taking a human life, one that wasn't evil, only misguided was just as hard as killing an innocent. It stuck with you like glue, always haunting some part of you, stripping away the innocence and leaving a gaping hole behind.

"As much as it disturbs me, I'm afraid we have to face the possibility of taking lives. Innocent ones that are only misguided by their need for justice and revenge. We're on the same side, but they don't know that.... Hopefully, and I say this with very little hope, it won't come down to that."

Gunn nodded solemnly After a beat, he returned to the topic of the spy. "The chick's waiting for our call that we killed the blood suckers. She probably knows already that we're not dead, but she might be getting suspicious that we haven't called with the supposedly good news."

Wesley rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I doubt she knows yet that her cover is blown. We could show her the same courtesy as she did with us."

Gunn grinned. "Yeah, let her know just what it feels like to be in a tight spot... Except without the vamps. Just us, her, and a giant spot light."

"No, she would suspect something. This should be done without all of us waiting to tar and feather her."

"Okay, so no baby, Fred, or Barbie. Just us three doing a little good cop and bad cop. Heads up on who is going to be the bad cop." Gunn replied, pointing to himself.

Wesley turned to Angel, who had remained quiet through the discussion of retribution

"Angel?"

Angel gave that sigh that showed his soul weariness of his long unlife. His eyes looked at all the faces looking to him.

"I will do anything to protect this family. But... I don't want this thing between me and Holtz to spill over on you guys."

"Man, weren't you listening when I told you that they ambushed Fred and me? We're already in the crossfire."

"But you're not the main players.... Look, I'm not saying that Holtz won't answer to this. He will. He's crossed the line, but it's me he wants. You're just pawns according to him. The same with Aubrey. She's being used by him. She shouldn't pay because of his bitterness."

Angel looked back at the boss. "We'll confront her, but only me and you. Let's get her to talk, then let her carry a message to Holtz. Her showing back up alive probably won't wrack up brownie points for me in regards of Holtz, but in the long run, it would get his recruits thinking."

Wesley slowly nodded. "I agree. It could sway someone of our attentions, maybe even Aubrey herself. But, we still will need to be prepared for things going wrong for us in the future. As long as Holtz is still out there, he'll pose a threat to all of us, most of all you. Are you prepared to take care of business if he comes at you through your son?"

The look in those old, soulful eyes said it all. "In a heartbeat."

**A**

"Is everyone here?"

Justine, who was busy studying the picture of Angel and Cordelia, turned to see Holtz standing there. The man could be as silent as a cat. Or vampire.

"Not yet. But they'll be here soon. They know not to keep you waiting."

Holtz nodded, joining her side to look at the pictures. "I assume they're taking the necessary precautions."

"They know not to let the daylight hours fool them into thinking that they can't be followed."

Justine tore her gaze from her mentor, looking at the photos again. "We still don't know if she's a threat."

"From what I saw from the video you took, I wouldn't be surprised if she is as well trained to fight. She would have to be. Angelus tends to keep company with one who can at least defend herself. The weak he preyed on, growing bored with them very quickly. The strong ones he took great pleasure of breaking, taking his time with the seduction, among other things."

Justine looked at the picture with disgust. "It makes me sick. Seeing her so.... willing. Guess you have to be pretty demented to go for guys with no pulse."

That earned her an amused smile. "Sadly, there are several dim women out there who like it that way. I've seen many stories similar to their own. A vampire taking a human consort. Usually done out of possessiveness. Sadly, I've never met a human consort who survived more then three months."

Holtz shrugged. "I see no mark on her neck, or her thigh area from what that skirt shows. If he hasn't claimed her, there's a chance that she might survive him long enough to escape. But even that is unlikely."

Aubrey came running in as more stragglers entered the hideout. Her eyes were bright with the news.

"Boss, Pryce called, just like you said he would."

Holtz turned around, looking at the excited woman. "What did he say?"

"Well, he left a message on my voice mail this morning. I still had it set on vibrate from patrolling last night." Aubrey quickly explained. "He basically just wanted to tell me that the vampires were found and killed. Nothing much. But I didn't sense that he knew about me or the set up."

"Still, can't be too careful... Go change clothes, but don't do anything else. I want you to look completely vulnerable and tired from tossing and turning all night. Do as we discussed yesterday."

Aubrey nodded. "Of course."

**A**

Cordelia and the baby had gone out, as well as Gunn and Fred. Wes had given them the rest of the day off, despite their objections. But in the end, Wesley and Angel had their way, leaving the two alone as they waited. It wasn't a question if Aubrey would come, just when.

Wesley sat in Cordy's desk, studying Aubrey's file and the new developments in the case. Angel, who was supposed to be some where lurking without being seen, needed to talk. Not about Wesley, but himself and Cordelia.

"Wesley?"

Wes spared a glance at the vampire, who seemed tired and troubled. "Angel, the plan is for you not to be seen, remember?"

"I know. And I'll disappear as soon as I hear another heartbeat."

Wesley closed the file, putting it back in the pending section.

"Is this about Cordelia?"

Angel nodded, sitting down on a bar stool at the counter. "I suppose you heard about what happened last night?"

"Yes, to an extent. Fred and Lorne were deeply concerned over her screams. They thought it might be a vision, due to her levitating and glowing."

Angel shook his head. "If it were only that."

"I assumed it wasn't a vision. We would have heard the details by now if it were."

"It... was a rough night for Cordy. Some things you mentioned about our soul bonding popped up while she was sleeping." Angel replied, his eyes seeing all that had passed after their wild joining...

_It wasn't exactly the night he had planned. Though there was much fleshy happy going on, there was an edge in their coupling. Thankfully, he exhausted her, as well as himself. Well, emotionally for him. Vampire stamina was a blessing as well as a curse._

_"Five more minutes till the two hours are done."_

_"I thought you were asleep." Angel said, looking down at the head laying on his chest. He wished he could see her eyes, wanting to know if he managed to wipe away that haunting grief from her usually bright eyes. _

_"I was... Sort of. I really don't want to go back to the REM sleep part yet."_

_His hands traced her arm, trying to think of a way to broach the subject of her earlier meltdown. Usually, he wouldn't have to worry about approaching her with emotional things since she would let him know if he wanted to or not. Now, her silence scared him more then when he first came in contact with her tactless nature._

_"Cor.... Why... why did you think that I was Angelus?"_

_Her body grew stiff. He stopped tracing her arm and waited. _

_"I had a... nightmare."_

_"About me."_

_"Yes, and your more ego maniac half. Can we not talk about this?"_

_Angel frowned as she rolled away from him, wrapping herself in the sheets and blankets. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist. _

_"No, there's going to be talking. Lot's of it. With you doing the talky thing."_

_"Jeez, Angel! It was just a crappy nightmare."_

_"It just wasn't __**crappy**__, Cordelia. The Angelus issue is never just something we cover up and pretend that didn' happen."_

_Cordy tried to wiggle out of his arms, but those bands of steel wouldn't be letting go any time soon. She was silent for a long pause. Then, when he decided to demand an explanation, she spoke._

_"I dreamed that after you had a short talk with Wesley, you came upstairs for part two of the 'Cordy and Angel sex show'. It was like I was in your body, hearing your thoughts on everything."_

_She shivered in his arms, taking a deep breath. Angel felt alarm growing from the moment she mentioned his talk with Wes. That had happened. And what was more alarming, everything she described of him feeling like belonging in this world was true. Only thing that was different was that he didn't forget who he was or why he was on this road for redemption in the first place. His bliss wasn't complete because he knew who he was and what could happen._

_She gave her account of the dream in HD clarity, except for the detailed parts of the conversation between her and Angelus. Angel didn't push on it when she pleaded the he didn't. He wasn't sure that he wanted to, knowing all too well what the demon side of him was capable of. _

_"Cor... I.... God, I never wanted you to see that part of me again."_

_"Don't. Feeling guilty over something that hasn't happened is guilt wasted. It was only a nightmare that came from the fear all of us have. Probably my subconscious showing its insecure colors because of all this bliss we've shared."_

_"Then why don't you believe that yourself?"_

_"Angel, nothing comes out of this mouth that I don't believe. I'm tactless girl, remember?"_

_Angel slid back a little so he could turn her where she was lying flat on her back. Her eyes seemed closed off as she tried to look everywhere but at him. _

_"You're also 'Hold-it-in-for-the-sake-of-the-group' girl."_

_Her pouty lips quirked into a amused half grin. "You know, you've spent way too much time with me. You're starting to turn into a male version of me."_

_His look wasn't amused, refusing to back away from the issue... Even if the scary part was true about his words, mannerisms and thinking has been more Chase oriented._

_"Alright!" She exhaled, rolling her eyes. "But just don't freak out on me, alright?"_

_"I promise nothing."_

_"Stubborn vampire."_

_"When it comes to you, yeah. I am."_

_"Enough with the come backs, already. Jeez, things were so much easier when you were unflappable guy. All this talking must be a record for ya."_

_Angel knew that the sarcasm was her defense mechanism. Years before in Sunnydale, nobody, including himself, knew this. They all believed that was just Cordelia being Cordelia. A spoiled, rich brat that only cared for fashion and the next hottie around the bend. But now, he knew better. Other then it being her witty, teasing side, it was also a shield to protect herself and at times, her family._

_"Angel, it felt real. Like I was in one of my visions, but way more details in a dream like way. And after I woke up, it felt like I was still in the crappy drama. I could still hear your... the voice. Angelus. Telling me that it was just a taste of what was to come... What? Handsome, you got that 'Uh-Oh!' face."_

_Yeah, he was sure he did. Something about this triggered something in his brain. Earlier today... _

_"I think.... Wesley said something about our bond earlier today."_

_"And?... Angel, wooo-hooo!"_

_Angel ignored the hand waving in front of his face. "During Wesley and Gunn's little lecture."_

_"You did that zoning out thing that you do a lot, didn't ya?"_

_"Hey, what blood I had left in my brain was still coursing down to the other direction, in case you forgot that we were interrupted."_

_Her smile eased his uneasiness concerning her emotional state. Though her eyes still looked weary. At least the storm had passed, leaving her battered but not broken._

_"Typical male. But I'll take that as a compliment. So, spill on more of the details of the earlier wrath my two idiot guys dealt ya."_

_"It wasn't anything too life changing. Wes pointed out some things that we already knew, except without the crystal clarity." He felt another good session of brooding coming on. "There was one fact that we didn't consider."_

_"And that is?"_

_"That... it's not just my soul you're being bonded too. It's... the demon half. Wes said that the demon part probably will be able to tap in somehow. Maybe this is what he meant."_

_Her eyes seem to stare off into space. The nervousness grew, causing doubt and fear to come knocking. What if she regretted doing this? After all, who can ever love a demon that reveled in the darkness and enjoyed taking the hunt to a psycho paths level?_

_"Does that mean every time I go to sleep, Angelus is going to be the starring vampire in my dream?"_

_Angel couldn't answer. He didn't know how or if he had an answer. _

_"Great. I'm going to be getting to know Angelus all over again, minus the part where Buffy was his obsession, and me replacing that slot."_

_The guilt over his misdeeds that always hovered at the edge of his thoughts now had a new thing to regret. "I'm sorry... Maybe if we stop now and throw away the potion, the effects will wear off in a week or-"_

_"No."_

_"Cordelia, we're talking about your sanity here. You shouldn't have to have my demon in your head-"_

_"I may not have thought out all the consequences of becoming a soul mate to a vampire with a soul, but that doesn't mean that I break it off when things get tough." She sighed. "I'm not happy with sharing fantasies with your darker side. But I don't want to lose you or Connor either. I'll learn how to deal. Just give me time."_

_"You shouldn't have to deal with it... We'll talk with Wesley tomorrow, see if there's any way to protect you from this. If there isn't any way to avoid it, then we'll..."_

_He trailed off, unable to finish. _

_"We'll what? Go back to being just friends and pretend we don't love each other? Pfft! I don't think so! There's no going back or giving me up to some white picket fence crap, Angel."_

_"Actually, I was thinking about throwing out the potion, and just stick to an oral approach to this part of our relationship."_

_"Oh... You'd do that, for me?"_

_Angel brushed his lips against hers. "Not just for you. There are other ways to have sexual release without actual penetration."_

_"Don't I know it. You're pretty talented with.. Um, with that thing you do." She giggled, then sighed again. "Why are we even discussing this? Why quit now when we have our answer in that glass bottle of ours? Like I said, with a little time... I'll be fine."_

_She reached up and traced his lips. "Angel, I lost you in the dream. Please, I don't want to lose you again."_

_"You won't. I'm not going anywhere, with or without the potion. I meant what I said. You're mine. And I'm yours. Even if I'm no good for you."_

_"We got to change your mental image of yourself. If you wasn't any good for me, I wouldn't have nothin' to do with you."_

_"Nobody said you have great taste in men, Cor."_

_"Pfft! Duh! All the guys I ever got serious with turned out to be dorks. But you're Dorkula, the perfect dork to my coolness."_

_Angel sighed. "Let's sleep on it and talk to Wes tomorrow. Okay?"_

_"Okay." All humor now gone. "Just don't leave. And definitely do not get all happy during non potion time, alright?"_

_"Wouldn't think of it. Now sleep."_

_"Keep up with the bossy tone and I'll force you to go shoe shopping with me again."_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

"Did you feel anything different before Cordelia woke up from her nightmare?"

"No. Not anything I can think of."

"Well, it could have been just a nightmare. I've had my share of Angelus appearances in my dreams."

Angel inwardly wince at that. "Haven't we all. But, this is different."

"Yes, it is... I'm at a loss. This is newer and more complicated then some soul connection ritual. Your soul is slowly being bound, connecting with hers. Through this connection, the demon could be being connected with this as well. I have theories, though none can be taken as fact until we study this further, and wait."

"Wait for what?"

The answer couldn't be voiced. Both knew that many things could go wrong.

"It might be for the best if the two of you took a step back, and give it a couple of days. See if anything else develops."

Angel nodded. "I'll do more then that if it comes down to it. I have to live with myself, the darkness that's always there. I can't... I won't have Cordy live with it too. But telling her that doesn't seem to get through."

Weslye nodded sympathetically. "Well, she _is _Cordelia Chase. You really bit off more then you can chew with her."

Angel smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not regretting it.... I love her, Wesley. And amazingly enough, she loves me too. Both the man and the demon. And I think... that part of me is thrilled with that idea."

"Thrilled in what way?"

Angel shivered. "In every way. If Angelus was ever released, she wouldn't die. Not right away. And when it came time to finally.... She wouldn't stay dead long."

Wesley shivered as Angel's voice went from guilty honesty to a deep, seeded dark longing. For a moment, he actually believed that Angelus was there, his smirk stretching across his handsome face. The moment was was gone so quickly, that it had him wandering if he was seeing things.

"I'm hungry."

Wesley's hand inched below the desk where Cordy kept a stake taped to the underside.

Angel paused once he took out his plastic, 20 ounce sealed glass of blood.

"She's here."

Angel quickly disappeared as the doors opened. Wesley couldn't take his eyes away where his deadly friend was just standing a second ago. After a moment passed when Aubrey knocked on the counter, he managed to look up and look surprised.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt your staring. You looked really into it."

Wes got up, offering a courteous nod. "Aubrey. I didn't hear you come in. Please."

Wesley indicated his office with his hand. The two walk inside, seemingly calm and at ease. Aubrey takes his hand and shakes it.

"I got your message that everything was taken care of. I - can't tell you grateful I am to you." She hands him a check. "It might have been too late for Timothy, but.. at least those monsters will never get a chance to take someone else's son."

Wesley walks around his desk. Her first slip up. "Monsters... I don't recall mentioning that there was more than one."

"Well, you did say before that there could be a nest."

Nice save. Not a trace of hesitancy or nervousness.

"Oh." Wesley replied, putting the check inside the desk, not that it was any good. Then again, he wouldn't be surprised if it was, just to make this whole fiasco as innocent and real as they wanted them to think. "Well, thanks for the check. We'll mail you the receipt."

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but - are you okay? I mean, no offense, but you look a little rough around the edges."

Seems like everyone has been noticing that lately.

"I'm not sleeping very well."

Aubrey walked around the desk to stand close to him. Wesley visibly stiffened. Was this the part when she attempts to kill him?

"Would you like to go out? Maybe get a cup of coffee or something?"

Ah. This was something not entirely expect. Then again, with his tired state and position, Holtz probably thought this an opportunity to learn more, possibly turn him to their side.

"You mean... with you?"

"To be perfectly honest with you - I could use a friend right now." Her eyes held the perfect mixture of loneliness and vulnerability. A woman who wasn't so gullible to be taken advantage of, but seeking any kind of comfort. Sexual if need be. Wesley was impressed. "Ever since my son was.... It gets lonely."

Wesley smiled.

"You're good."

Her face lost its lost woman look, going for confusion.

"I like the - 'lonely' thing."

"Wh-What?"

"Yeah, lonely. That was a nice touch."

Aubrey spun around to see Angel standing behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest, face set in a calm facade. She realized that this was a set up. Figuring that this was the end, the angry, frightened woman grabbed a stake from her purse and attempts to kill her boss's mortal enemy. But the vampire was stronger and faster, easily grabbing her upraised arm and pushing her to the side. The stake falls from her graps and clatters loudly on the ground.

Angel follows the stumbling woman, grabbing her by the throat.

"Moves more like a fighter than a victim, wouldn't you say?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes, I would."

"You set up my friends. Let them walk right into an ambush." The woman's fear was like the smell of the finest red wine, stirring up his blood thirst. The 20 once glass of cold pigs blood didn't put a dent in his hunger. His hand flexed around the soft flesh. "They could have been killed."

"But they weren't. Your friends are still alive. My little boy isn't."

Those real tears and grief that shown was real. It was enough for him to reign in his instincts, allowing compassion in the equation. Angel lets her go, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry about your son."

"Is that how Holtz found you? Because of what happened to your son?"

Aubrey says nothing. She looks at the two of them with defiance.

"You're right to protect him. Holtz in one of the good guys. He has every right to hate me." Angel's face loses the guilt and compassion, his eyes now a dark fever pitch, a hint of gold touch the iris of his brown eyes. Aubrey's mouth wobbles as he delivers his warning.

"And if he ever - comes close to one of my people ever again, or tries to touch a hair on my son's head - I'll kill him - and anyone how gets in the way. You might wanna mention that."

Realizing that she was being allowed to leave, Aubrey turns and flees.

Angel turns to Wesley, the gold still there as it began to slowly take over the brown. Wesley stayed still as he watched Angel, remembering Loa's words.

_"That the vampire will devour his child is certain. The dark question __**you **__harbor is when."_

"I should follow her." Wesley broke the silence. The demonic glow disappeared, the predator back in his cage.

Angel blinked. "Uh... yeah. Be nice to know where Holtz is for a change."

Wesley shrugged on his jacket. "I might be gone for a long while. Hold the fort for me?"

"Sure. Be careful, if Holtz gets an inkling that his position is compromised, he'll kill you and her without a single thought."

Somehow, he wasn't worried about the one man who was truly a danger to them all. It was the champion, the prophecy, and Loa's words that caused him to doubt and fear everything he has come to love and respect.

**A**

The video recording Justine made earlier was now playing on a large TV screen. The images of Gunn and the two remaining vampires had all eyes glued to the screen. Like some Hollywood movie, the unexpected happened as young Fred showed up to her lover's rescue.

"Behind you!" Her voice screamed.

Holtz passed the TV, watching the group of men and women and their reactions as Fred passes the piece of broken, wooden railing. She then stakes the vampire from behind as Gunn stake the one behind him. Holtz pauses the film.

"This tiny girl, out-sized, outmatched, outnumbered - and she survived." Holtz looks at his pupils. "Why? - Because she was willing not to. She was prepared to die for the cause rather then abandon her comrade. We, too, must be willing to die - but more so. Study this carefully. You'll be fighting these two very soon."

The sound of hurried footsteps was heard by all.

"Perhaps sooner than I expected."

Holtz, together with everyone else there, looked at Aubrey as she entered the large room.

"They found you out."

Aubrey bites her lip. "I am sorry."

"It's not important. Of course I am rather annoyed you allowed yourself to be followed."

"Don't blame her."

Aubrey turns to see Wesley standing in the doorway.

"I would have found you eventually."

One of the followers pulls out a knife, slowly stalking forward toward Wesley.

"Maybe we should cut out his tongue - send a message to Angelus."

Wesley smirked. "Maybe."

Wes hauls back and hits the man, knocking him to the ground. Holtz raises his hand as several of the group raise to attack him. They stopped, looking at Holtz with anger and respect.

"Or perhaps you could lie on the floor and gag for awhile." He glances at the rest of the group. "I didn't come here to fight. I'm not your enemy.. But then I've noticed you do have trouble making that distinction. You're fighting the wrong man."

"Angelus." Holtz replied, arching an eyebrow.

"No. Angel. He's not Angelus anymore. He's a good man."

"He's not even a man."

"Nevertheless - he has a soul now."

"Yes. That he might know the pain that he has inflicted on his countless victims." Holtz took the words out of his mouth. Apparently, he now knew fully about the curse and history of Angel. "A brilliant curse, I must admit. Gypsies _do _have a knack for creative vengeance. Where they fail, however is in the execution of justice. And that I will have."

Wesley could feel himself losing ground. There seemed that there would be no truce, nothing to change his mind. He tried a different tactic.

"It it's a sacrifice you require, take me. Angel's no more responsible for the crimes of Angelus than I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Holt took measured steps toward his fellow, much younger English man. His eyes like steel as he made any hope of peace obsolete.

"And was it your hands that held down my beloved Caroline as she was violated and murdered? That wrapped themselves around my son's neck and snapped it like kindling? Were your hands that clutched my daughter as she was turned into a creature damned for all eternity?"

The details of their deaths stripped Wesley of his arguments that he himself was having inside. Angel, Angelus. Both were so very different, and yet the same individual. Yet it wasn't as so black and white as that. Angel himself was a complex puzzle, that to say he was or wasn't that evil thing couldn't be truly answered. At least, not by him. As for Holtz, the man didn't have the same delima as Wesley. He saw Angel in only one light, despite knowing who he now was and what he does for the side of good.

"Angelus is in his nature. The beast will re-emerge. You've seen it. You know it. And that is why you are here... You're afraid he's going to kill the child... And you're right."

Wes looks from Holtz to Aubrey, then the pictures of the A.I. team on the board, along with a picture of the his notepad with the deciphered message of Connor's future. It's size was blown up, the words mocking him.

"You infiltration was more successful that I'd realized."

"I don't need prophecies to tell me what is plain. So long as the child remains with the demon, it's not safe."

Wes shoved his hands in his pockets, using the same defense tactics Angel used when hiding his angry or anxious shaking hands. "Well, I must have misunderstood. Here I thought it was a simple blood vendetta, when what you _really _want is to protect Angel's son."

Holtz smirked. "You don't believe me."

"Hmm. Not sure really. Could be the low scary voice that's giving me trouble."

When in doubt, use the Chase sarcasm.

"It's time to make a decision, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce. My army is strong and will only increase in number. Fight against us - and this war will become a bloodbath."

"This isn't war. It's revenge."

A red haired, tall woman took a step closer to Holtz. Her stance and how close she kept herself revealed at least one detail of this band of renegades. She was his right hand man, so to speak. Wesley noted that as the red haired spoke.

"What's wrong with revenge? It's all some of us have left."

Wesley looked at the band of people with compassion. "Look. I can't know what it's been like for any of you."

"You might soon enough."

Holtz's words was like a very well aimed arrow, piercing his core.

"When I put my son's body into the ground, I had to open the coffin, just to know that he was really there. You also may discover - that a child's coffin, Mr. Wyndham-Pryce - it weighs nothing."

Wesley said nothing, all rebuttals gone. He turned and left, thoughts dark and filled with growing despair. Holtz smiled.

"Shouldn't we kill him? He's gonna tell Angelus where we're located at, sir." Mumbled the man that had been dropped to the ground by Wesley. He spat on the ground the blood in his mouth, along with two teeth.

"No. Let him go. He's not going to tell anyone of our little chat."

"Why not?"

Justine smirked at the bleeding man. "Because, he was already doubting the vampire. Hasn't even told the killer about the prophecy yet."

"He still has a part to play in all of this. The doubt, fears, and helplessness has doubled ten fold. No longer is he wandering if this treacherous prophecy is true or not. Now, he asks himself when it will happen... and how to stop it."

Holtz turned around, looking at his growing army. "And we'll be there to give him the final push."

**A/N: **_Well, this is officially a long one shot that needed to be turned into a small story with chapters. I would have written more, but it's enough now to read it through without your but going numb. I hope the Angelus part was like the show. Frankly, writing the part was a little too fun, and a tad bit creepy. I even had a creepy dream after writing the one scene... Let's not dwell on it, shall we? Part three will be coming up soon. The name is, '_**Traitor Or Friend?' **


End file.
